Lifeless Slave
by GaaraRocker
Summary: Sakura's life has been plagued with vampires since she was young...now orphaned and placed up for grabs as a slave, her life is placed in the hands of the people she fears most...vampires..
1. Chapter 1

She nearly tripped coming up the steps to a small stage, her hands bound by cuffs attached to a chain connecting her with maybe seven other girls. Pain drained her of reasons to care. Her life was as good as over now, or she wished.

She grew up in a big mansion,with her adopted father. After she was found in the rubble of her own home he took care of her, and he soon became the only person she would call family. But the illusion was short. Many women came to this man, and he accepted many as his wife only to divorce an estimated month later. All the rotation of love left the young girl to look after herself.

She made friends with the maids of the mansion, she would help them out and in return they would read to her or give her a small snack. Maria was one of the maid's names, she was the youngest and the girls best friend. Maria worked for the girls adopted father over ten years of her life but the time that consumed half of her life was thrown away in one night.

"The little girl Annabel hid under her bed, hoping the monster would go away. She heard steps coming toward her, she shivered as the floor was so cold." Maria read and a scared little girl snuggled herself into her bed. "Stopping in front of her bed, Annabel was sure she was found out. Seeing the monster bend down she closed her eyes. Opening only when she heard her fathers voice "Annabel, my dear. What are you doing down there?""

"Smiling, Annabel came out from under the bed. Her father understood and tucked her back in and promised, he would never let anything happen to her. Annabel went to sleep safe and secure, dreaming of a beautiful day ahead. The end." Maria stopped closing the book. "Now you go to bed, and know that your father, too, would never let anything happen to you. He's a good man."

The little girl came out from her sheets and nodded her head. She could tell Maria loved her father, and would never leave. They both jumped hearing a loud crash echo throughout the halls, "Sakura, stay in bed. I'll be back." Maria ran out of the room. Hearing a scream, Sakura got out of bed and walked to the door "Maria?" she whispered creeping out of her room.

Slowly shuting the door Sakura tip-toed down the hall, she saw her father's office door open. It was never open. A whine was heard coming from down the hall. Passing her father's office she breathed heavily, she knew something wasn't right. She hurried to the door, it slowly came open to reveal the library. The moon shone in as Sakura peeked in, gasping she saw a broken window then Maria. She didn't understand what she saw happening, who was that, why was he hurting Maria?

Running to them, she punched and pulled at the man holding onto Maria. "Leave Maria alone!" He paid no mind to anything but the blood running through Maria's young veins. "Sakura….r…run…awa…y" Maria choked out.

Tears threatening Sakura's eyes, she bit them back and nodded sharply. "I will get father." Running out of the room she ran into her father's office, "Daddy!" she shouted before stopping dead in her tracks. Her current mother stood over his body, wiping the blood from her face she looked to Sakura.

"It's a shame, that mean ole' vampire." she smiled revealing her own fangs. Sakura whimpered running down the stairs she fell. The two vampires walked to the top of the stairs "What do you want to do with her?" the male said.

She looked to him, "She was just another victim, she no longer exists." Sakura didn't stop after she picked herself up from the bottom of the stairs. Running she let everything go, her memories, her existence, she was no longer anything but an empty figure.

After that Sakura spent many years as the maid of a rich old man, until he died from a heart attack. Now she is where she stands, on a stage ready to be sold again as a maid or worker. She watched through her many locations the occurrence of vampires taking over, humans didn't want to believe it but soon we were living and doing business with vampires.

As the rush started Sakura stood still, nothing in her eyes, as she was looked at, measured, and judged by only the "finest" people wanting maids, or workers. "What has she been feed, scraps? She's to skinny, she'll faint from the sun." was one man's opinion.

Sakura smiled lowering her head, to have it jerked up. "What's so great that your smiling?" a brown haired man asked. Sakura shook her head, he inspected her, her face wasn't bruised like many others. She was slim, but didn't seem to skinny to handle cleaning. "Why are you out here?" he asked her.

"My previous master had a heart attack, I needed work so I joined this bunch." she explained briefly.

"What did you do for your previous master?" he asked pulling her face side to side to examine her.

"I was a maid." she answered simply. He nodded, then continued looking her over. She gasped feeling the cool air as he pulled her shirt to look down, she went to slap him only to have her hand caught by the man holding today's events. He continued to look her over with no mind of it.

"Does she interest you sir?" the man asked, putting Sakura's hand down.

"Yes, very much." he said smirking at Sakura, "My name is Kankuro coming in request of Sabaku no Gaara for a new maid." They shook hands and the owner smirked Sakura's way. She knew she would be going home with this man Kankuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Heya peoplez! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs...though more reviews would be nice, i would like to know what you really think. To inform you of the setting, it is not the modern world...more like 1800s type of time..just letting you.

Also, I don't own Naruto )

* * *

It took only two days for the proper arrangements to be made. That second day Sakura was sent with Kankuro to her new home. Arriving at the mansion he stopped her as she tried to get out of the carriage, "There is something you must know before you enter. The rules." he grabbed her face to make sure he had her attention. "This household, is different…inhuman.." he said smirking to himself. Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at a fang poking out from under his lip.

"I'm glad you understand. Now understand this, you are not to go into any bedrooms the higher up maids do that but only briefly enough to get laundry or fix the beds. You focus on helping higher up maids. Don't speak, unless your spoken to. Understand?" he explained then asked.

Sakura nodded her head, "Yes." he then escorted her into the house. It was big, to Sakura it should have been normal, but she looked around as if she was in another universe. Everything about it was elegant and quiet.

Kankuro pulled Sakura along to a small hallway behind the elaborate stair case. In this hallway there were two doors, passing up the first one Sakura saw two women sleeping peacefully. The next door was her stop, Kankuro urged her forward then turned her to look at him, "Do as your told." he spoke sternly then walked away.

Sakura sat herself down on the empty bed, another bed across the room. Someone sat up, "Hi, I'm Ino." Sakura saw her, barely covered with a small cotton dress. The pale moon light matched her skin to making glow. "I'm Sakura…aren't you cold?" Ino looked down on herself, "Oh I'm okay, this is what I had to wear."

Sakura laid back on her bed, exhaustion catching up with her, "They don't give you anything to wear?" she asked keeping eye contact with the blond girl.

"They do, two day uniforms and two night gowns. We're responsible to wash them, and with all the laundry we already have to do its hard to do our own. We get scolded if we don't wear proper day attire, so I did those today and didn't have time to do my winter night gown." Ino explained.

Sakura smiled blankly understanding, then coming up with the guts she looked to the now laying Ino "Your not a vampire are you?"

Ino giggled, "No… vampires don't enslave their own kind."

Sakura sighed, but a question still burdened her.

"I'm new too. I've been here for three days." Ino said and before Sakura had time to speak she continued, "I heard that they needed new maids because, it seems the clan had a fight a couple nights ago and some were wounded terribly. Fresh blood helps the healing process tremendously, two maids were sacrificed."

Sakura looked to Ino in amazement, "How do you know that?"

Ino looked back at Sakura, "News travels fast in the vampire world. I've been in a vampire household before, but it was one vampire..and his human family. That didn't last long. " Ino now held a blank look in her eyes. A look that Sakura translated as the blond maid no longer being in the room with her.

Sighing Sakura turned away from the girl, snuggling into her false security, she held on tight and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke up to Ino shaking her slightly rougher each time, "Get up, its time to start morning chores." Sakura looked to Ino, she was wearing a small maids dress. "Here are your uniforms, get up!" she said throwing the clothing at her.

Sakura was up in less than thirty seconds, she was used to the routine and quickly wiped the thought of sleep from her mind. Pulling on her uniform she pulled her hair back, using a bobby pin to hold her bangs. It was neat enough, the cute blue uniform hugged her nicely.

Walking out of the room and down the hallway she looked around. "Oh good your up." An older woman said looking from the stairs, "Come with me." she gestured and Sakura began up the stairs.

Sakura stood quietly as the woman quickly gathered clothes that laid strewn on the floor of a dark room. Walking out the room the woman passed Sakura saying, "I've got these, go make the bed. Quickly." Sakura breathed heavily, what was she going to do? Kankuro said to do as she was told but also not to enter the bedrooms, which order did she follow?

Walking toward the open door, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She sighed, "Kankuro-sama." He looked at her weirdly, "What were you doing?" he asked walking toward the door.

Sakura thought quickly, should she tell him and possibly get someone else in trouble? "Nothing, just shutting the door after another maid." she spoke quickly deciding against that thought.

He nodded and walked into the room, Sakura sighed. 'It was HIS room.' She thought walking down the stairs to the wash room, "Did you fix the bed?" the woman asked. Sakura shook her head lowly.

"Good, I needed to see if you remember the rules. What is your name?" The woman said handing her a basket of clothes.

"Sakura." Sakura fumed in her mind, she didn't like that test one bit. She would have really walked in if Kankuro hadn't shown up. "Yours?" she asked.

"Anko, the highest maid in service. The next is Tenten, she is not older than you but she's been here for her entire life. You met Ino, she is new too and didn't do to well on her first test." Anko informed walking around the small room. Sakura's mind wondered as she got the hang of the washing technique just what had happened to Ino.

"Sakura-chan, drop those clothes and join me in the kitchen." a bunned maid ordered.

She knew this must be Tenten, "Alright." she said wiping her wet hands on her small apron.

"Breakfast is soon." Tenten said rushing around the kitchen.

Sakura noticed how hectic she was, she didn't understand but she knew she had to say something, "Just tell me what I need to do." Sakura said confidently.

Tenten stopped abruptly and smiled at her bright mood. "Okay, get three bags from the refrigerator." Tenten ordered pointing to a big fridge.

Pulling out three bags she nearly dropped one, 'blood?' the red substance sloshed around. "Hurry Sakura!" Tenten shouted.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts hurrying the bags to the table. "They don't eat much food but we serve what they want as soon as they want it! Got it?" Tenten rushed.

Sakura nodded half way in a different world, "Where do they get it?" she asked bravely.

Tenten turned looking at her, "What?"

Sakura looked down, "The blood."

Tenten smiled, "Don't fret, its from hospitals. Donated blood."

For some reason Sakura couldn't bring herself to believe it, "oh." she said quietly.

Tenten gasped, a small click was heard, the smallest noise that only someone trained could hear it. Sakura heard it faintly but didn't understand why Tenten made such a fuss over it. Moving to stand in attention by the wall of the table Tenten whispered, "Sakura get over here."

Sakura hurried, moving herself beside Tenten, she stood as four "people" flooded into the room. Sakura couldn't stop staring, all of them, vampires. They were all gorgeous, yet normal. They made the room glow as they strode by with incredible elegance.

One passed, Two, then as the third passed he stopped slightly to grace Tenten's cheek "Morning." he spoke softly, his opal eyes and long black hair made him almost more elegant than the others.

Four, they entered but one chair was empty. "I NEED A DRINK!" a blonde stood and shouted loudly.

Tenten elbowed Sakura, Sakura gasped and grabbed the pitcher and hurried to his side. Sakura looked to his glass, 'I filled it before he came in.' "Fill it to the top, new girl." he said slurring his words with sleep.

She was never treated as pure vermin but as she poured his drink she could feel eyes on her being, eyes that wanted to chew her up and spit her out. Not one of the "men" in here saw her as anything but a new maid, something that doesn't matter, something that could possibly be their next meal. Walking back to Tenten the vampires began to chatter to one another.

Looking to the table she stared at the empty chair in the very middle at the end, it seemed to be reserved for a special person. Tenten saw the look on Sakura's face and leaned in whispering, "It is Gaara-sama's."

Sakura looked to Tenten in question "What?"

Tenten leaned again "The empty chair, it's Gaara-sama's he is usually the last one down."

Sakura nodded in understanding.

Tenten gasped slightly as she stood up straight, a cold figure stood in the door way.

He looked directly at Tenten, "Do you want to say something Tenten?" he asked intently.

Tenten looked down shameful and shook her head, "No Gaara-sama."

Sakura was scarred, this man's _words _had a deadly edge. "Good." he spoke, walking to his seat.

Tenten glanced at the pair of eyes boring into her face. It was Neji, his eyes held sorrow and anger. Tenten turned away from his gaze she knew what he must do. He never liked to, but she knew it was her own fault, Gaara is extremely irritable in the morning and she should have been completely silent.

Being here for her whole life, she knew this, but very seldomly now was she punished. She knew the true horrors of vampires. She also knew Gaara wouldn't be happy if he found out she hadn't been punished, her life long service meant nothing to this immortal vampire.

Tenten nudged Sakura "Tend to him, make sure he has a drink at all times. Do what you are told." Tenten reminded her.

Sakura nodded carrying a pitcher with her she stood in the corner behind Gaara. He only spoke every once in awhile, to correct someone or tell about battle plans. Sakura didn't hear much of what he said only when she stepped forward to fill his glass.

And when she did he would very lowly look at her, his cold eyes piercing her to her depth each time, like he knew something about her that even _she _didn't know. She hurried back to her place, hoping he wouldn't look at her again. This sort of uneasyness wasn't human, and knowing he was exactly the opposite of human wasn't at all helping. As if reading her mind, her _life,_ a corner of his mouth pulled up into a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast ended and Tenten was no where to be found. The three other maids were gathered in the wash room, either eating a small snack or washing their uniforms.

Sakura sat on a small stool nibbling on a piece of bread as her mind wondered again. This time it brought her to look at Ino, curiously she watched her move. Her suspicions had her staring intently at her small back. Ino was bent washing her uniforms. At that moment, Ino's uniform shifted and that's all Sakura needed to see.

Slash marks on her pale back. Sakura's mind wheeled around and before she thought it through she spoke, "You lied." Sakura said boldly, pretending to be extremely interested with the rest of her piece of bread.

Anko shot around to look at Sakura angrily and Ino slowly turned to look at Sakura, "About what?" Ino asked.

"The reason you were sleeping in your summer nightgown. You got in trouble and didn't have time to wash it." Sakura stated confidently.

"Sakura." Anko said angrily, "Enough."

Sakura looked at Anko "But what is so bad about going into a bedroom? She didn't know which rule to follow and if Kankuro-sama hadn't came in I would have went in also, it's not----"

Anko interrupted Sakura's rant "ITS LIFE here in the mansion. You are taught to do as your told, and if you don't you are punished."

Sakura looked down to her feet, she wouldn't go against Anko but she could not keep herself from sharing her opinion, "This is inhuman, I've never seen maids treated like this. We're not on the top of the latter but we deserve some credit for our lives."

Anko sighed, "Inhuman is what they are, and we, as humans must hold our selves up. There is no latter here."

By this time Ino had walked out of the room and Sakura looked out the door after her. Sakura's eyes dropped in thought.

"Don't just sit there Sakura." Tenten said walking into the room. Sakura looked up to ask her the obvious question but instead got a swift nudge by Anko.

"You will learn to stay in place...by them or us. Mind your business." Anko said in a quick whisper.

* * *

Sakura was quiet and still bothered by the entire thing as she sat down to eat her lunch. Ino, even more quiet, sat with her face down toward her plate. Sakura glanced to her sighing quietly "Ino, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't want to believe it and just seeing the marks on your back angered me."

Ino smiled lowly, "I didn't want to talk about it…so I chose an alternate story."

Sakura looked into Ino's eyes, "I just don't understand…who..why... would..could do that to someone!?" she stuttered exasperated.

Ino began to explain, "They have a system…. each maid is assigned to a certain vampire. They choose your punishment. Tenten has been Neji's for a long time it seems. I have Shikamaru, he's a very lax person..I was surprised at what I saw in him." Ino's eyes were dead but she kept talking, "Anko, you would think is Gaara's seeing as though she is the highest maid, but she's Kankuro's."

Sakura's eyes shifted realizing she and Gaara weren't on that list, "Who do I have?" She asked in hopes she had the blond loud mouth.

Ino looked back to her food, "Well the last maid in your position was given to…Gaara. Kankuro would have gotten you but he specifically requested to get Anko and Gaara wasn't very willing to get a new maid anyway. Sooo.." Ino got off subject.

Sakura's heart dropped. "Your saying i'm Gaara's?"

Ino nodded lowly, "You took the place of the highest maid, she was one of the sacrifices."

Sakura's eyes shut tight, wobbling, she held her head in her hands. Just then Tenten came through the door, "Girls, lunch is over. Up." she commanded.

Ino and Sakura placed their dishes in the sink and walked out into the living room. "Ino, the floors." Tenten pointed to a closet. "Sakura, the walls."

Sakura and Ino went about their chores, silence was ringing in their ears. Sakura dusted the walls of books and what looked to be valuable trinkets. She took one into her hand, it was a beautiful glass box, cherry blossoms covered it, each pink petal was rimmed with gold. Smiling, she placed it back on the shelf "Sakura!" Anko called from the other room. Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin and before she had time to react the small box had crashed to the floor.

Sakura's breathing picked up and she fell down where the pieces of the box lay. Anko walked in the room hearing the crash and Sakura's silence. Sakura looked up to Anko, "What do I do?"

Anko looked down to her in a bad attempt to hide her sorrow, "Clean it up." Sakura picked up the pieces and carried them to the kitchen, stopping she turned around to put them in a small shelf in her room. Sakura left the room, not knowing the damage she had done. With the fear of being scolded, Sakura's mind was off somewhere else. She felt the marks on Ino's back would soon be hers. Sakura cringed and held her shoulder.

As Sakura walked back into the living room Ino's eyes widened, "Sakura! Your knees!" she shouted hurrying to Sakura's side. Sakura was confused, looking down she saw the blood. The pain was nothing to her but Ino quickly pulled her into the kitchen. Wrapping Sakura's knees Ino's face was covered in a small sweat. Sakura's face was blank and uncaring.

"Ino, calm down. It's okay." Sakura reassured her. Ino nodded, swallowed deeply and finished her job quickly after that.

Anko walked into the kitchen, "Are you okay Sakura?" she asked.

Sakura nodded and stood. Ino unbent herself to stand beside Sakura. Anko looked them both over, "Then get back to work." she shooed them.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for the long update on these two chapters and also that they aren't very satisfying. Read and review please! Merry Christmas!!!

* * *

Later that night the maids gathered in the wash room after dinner. Anko spoke as everyone prepared to go to bed, "A fight is to occur tomorrow night, everyone is very tense at this time. I warn you, do not be the one they take their anger out on." Looking to Sakura, Anko pierced her with a glare and spoke, "Gaara-sama wants you. In the living room."

Sakura's feet would barely move, she felt as if she would explode under the weight she carried. Walking into the living room Sakura saw no one. A chill ran down her spine, Gaara appeared on the couch beside her. Sakura gasped and immediately bowed.

Gaara sat casually, "You are the new maid I entrusted my brother to find." he spoke as he looked her over and then continued, "He always was a terrible judge of humans." he huffed as if exhausted. Sakura's brow creased in worry.

"Stand up straight you lifeless excuse for a human." he ordered, now across the room at his desk. Sakura slowly straightened herself.

"When I came here tonight, something came to my attention. Actually it was something that didn't come to my attention that angered me." He circled her.

Sakura's heart pounded as she looked to the place where the box had been. Turning back to him, Gaara was but inches from her. "WHY don't I see the cherry blossom box on its shelf?!" he said through clinched teeth.

Sakura moved back, "I-I bumped I-it when I was cleaning." she stuttered failing to remain calm.

Moving toward her, grabbing her jaw, he spoke "What should I do then? To make sure something like this never happens again?"

Sakura couldn't break herself from his grasp or his stare. "Whatever you see fit…Gaara-sama." she responded. Gaara's lips became a thin line, he then nodded and walked away.

Sakura was lead into a dark room by two unfamiliar men. They then lead her to a dim room. It wasn't a pleasant one, it hadn't had company in many years. It was a dungeon, empty cells and few skeletons were all it held.

Expecting to be lead into a bloody torture room as they entered another room, a sweet smell hit her face. Pillars stood in a circle around a space in the middle of the room. It was gorgeous and elegant. No thought could answer why she would be lead here for punishment.

Kankuro entered as the two men left her, "You unlucky girl." he spoke, smirking.

Kankuro caressed her cheek and Sakura's eyes narrowed. He pulled her to a pillar and began working on her hands.

Kankuro's smirk grew as he stared at her troubled face "You have to learn. Even I didn't expect you would be in here on the first day." Sakura jerked on the binds he placed on her. He smirked one last time at her attempt to get free.

As he walked out of the room a chill once again went down her spine. She suppressed her shivers and moved herself around the pillar to see what approached. Now, in the middle of the room, stood Gaara.

Walking to her he jerked her straight. She felt her wrists sting as something tightened her binds. Looking over her shoulder she saw sand creep up and very quickly her top was slit down the middle. Sakura shivered, her bare skin exposed to the winter air. Hugging the pillar she looked back at him.

There was a bright flash and Sakura closed her eyes. Her reaction did shield her from the light but it didn't shield her from the lasting impact. A horrible noise erupted from Sakura's being as she fell to her knees clenching her fists.

* * *

I'm terrible, i know... I just want to see the reactions so far, please review


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING!!!!!!!!! This story is rated M for many reasons, this chapter is one of them.

* * *

Gaara observed the damage he caused. His brow creased as he stared at a well sized scar that stretched from Sakura's shoulder to hip.

Sakura picked herself up limply.

"I wonder, did my whip hurt or did the sting of that tender flesh hurt worse." Gaara spoke indifferently.

Sakura's eyes tightened, "Spare me the thoughts of previous wounds." Sakura spat. Gaara's brow lifted, interested, then fell. His whip slashed her again and she suppressed a scream into a deep whine.

"You are a bold girl. It seems my whip doesn't impact you as it should. You can not feel it. "

"You…" Sakura breathed heavily, "do not know what I feel."

"Come now, there is no need to defend. I am simply telling you what I see, what I know." Gaara readied his whip again. "This…" he graced her body with another mark and continued "is nothing to your hurt, it has been done. Yet, your still afraid." His whip cracked and another mark was left, Sakura could barely stand herself up any longer.

Sakura pulled her face down, clenched her fists, curling her toes until the sting subsided. "I have found fear to be an irreplaceable emotion." Sakura spoke finally.

Gaara scowled, "No emotion is irreplaceable and just like humans they are easily killed." he growled.

Sakura's brow creased and Gaara continued "The thing is, one emotion activates another. Your fear for example…" Gaara formed his whip again, "….will lead to the very thing you can't feel…" Sakura looked back at him, the hatred in his eyes made her body tremble at the terrible feeling that would soon be hers. "pain." Gaara hissed and his whip tore into her skin once more.

Sakura's face was evident enough, pain coursed through her body and her knees gave out. Before the pain put her to sleep she heard a whisper in her ear, "Your shields are not strong enough for me, you will learn that." Being so close to her the smell of her blood inhabited his senses. He took a small lick of it from her shoulder. Sakura gasped and her body tensed.

Moving from Sakura, Gaara's unneeded breath was sharp. Her blood had the softness of silk. He, almost spastically, wiped it from his mouth, stood there for a second longer, and then walked out in a blur.

Kankuro entered shortly after Gaara left with the two henchmen. Sand covered Sakura's back and her blood soaked into it. Kankuro looked toward Gaara's exit and then down on Sakura, curiosity seeped into his eyes. The scent of Sakura's blood would soon spread throughout the house if something wasn't done. Kankuro signaled the henchmen and they washed off her back quickly. Sakura was slumped against the pillar as the sand and blood were removed from her back. Her small, limp body was picked up, put in a new uniform and placed back in her room.

* * *

OKAY if you got through it your good to go!!!! Shockingly this is also a romance!!!!!!!! I PROMISE!!! Review please


	7. Chapter 7

The chapters are going to get longer now. I have the story written for a couple more chapters so after that updates will get slower, sorry. Thank you for all the reviews!!!

* * *

Waking up, Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see Ino sitting across from her. "No one will be awake this early today, rest. I will get you something for the sting." Ino said getting up to walk out.

Sakura grabbed Ino's arm before she left, "It doesn't hurt. Just let me sleep, wake me when I am needed."

Ino nodded looking down on her, Sakura's wounds were worse than her own and yet it didn't hurt?

Sakura laid looking at the wall when she heard Ino leave the room. She continued to stare, attempting to remember what happened. She deemed it hopeless, then her hand unconsciously moved to her shoulder and she remembered. It was at the end of the slashes and then the sudden end of all the pain they caused. It was a chilling warmth that spread throughout her body and eliminated all the torture. Sakura's mind drifted in the thought and her eyes slowly closed.

* * *

"Sakura! Get up now!" Anko yelled. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, "Come on!!" Anko's shout was closer and now accompanied with violent shakes.

Sakura jumped up and dressed herself. Running out into the living room she stopped when she realized she was in the presence of a group of vampires. Her cheeks flushed red feeling all eyes in the room were on her. A particular pair of eyes was absent and she sighed in relief. A booming, rather scary voice rang out in the giant living room, "WHERE the FUCK IS HE?!" An angry woman stomped forward heading up the stairs.

Anko hurried up the stairs to stop her, "Temari-sama please be patient." Anko begged.

Temari looked over Anko, "You are not Gaara's, you are Kankuro's little bitch. MOVE!" Anko shied out of the way. Kankuro eyed Anko furiously but Anko's eyes were on someone else.

A small voice pierced the silence, "Please, Temari-sama. I have a feeling that if Gaara-sama is disturbed I would pay for it." A ting in Sakura's stomach made her feel responsible.

Temari looked to the young maid, "Oh really? In that case, I don't give a FUCK!" Sakura's brow lifted seeing something Temari was oblivious to.

"Temari...your voice is annoying." Gaara's spoke loudly but was controlled. He stood behind Temari at the top of the stair case.

Temari jumped back, "Gaara, we--I was just getting impatient. Forgive me." she bowed apologetically.

Gaara closed his eyes then slowly opened them to look at Sakura. Sakura felt a tingle in her heart, a chilling warmth.

"Let us gather, come." Gaara motioned for them to follow.

Tenten turned to Sakura smiling, "You did good." Tenten said.

Sakura smiled back.

"Okay, no time for this we need to prepare." Anko said.

Sakura looked around, not finding her target she asked, "Where is Ino?"

Tenten looked up the stairs, "Shikamaru summoned her."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, she didn't like the thought at all. Sakura and Tenten walked to a closet and Anko disappeared into the wash room. The two laid out uniforms and armor. Placing Gaara's, Sakura let her hand linger on the cool metal of his armor.

Anko leaned into the living room, "Sakura, drinks, up the stairs, now." she barked.

Sakura nodded and ran to grab the tray, she then hurried up the stairs. Containing herself before she entered, she knocked lightly. The conversation stopped as she walked in. She took this as a good reason to be quick about her job and placed drinks in front of them all.

"Another!" the blonde screamed.

"Naruto…you idiot, contain yourself." A spiky haired, black eyed vampire shouted. Sakura poured his drink and he spoke, "Thank you." His cold smile chilled her and made her blush. Gaara looked at her intently, Sakura took a hint and left right then.

Walking out she heard Ino, "Shikamaru-sama…"

Sakura couldn't help herself as she found herself creeping closer. "…you summoned me but you haven't told me why." Sakura heard a gasp making her jump.

"I need you to help me." Shikamaru spoke deeply.

Ino then asked "Help you?"

"The maid you took the place of, she always helped me suit up…I never could do it properly." Shikamaru said in a hushed tone.

Sakura could tell there was a smile on Ino's face, "Okay" Sakura walked away smiling, she was happy to know nothing came to harm Ino again.

* * *

Anko washed the girls uniforms in the wash room. She gasped feeling hands creep around her stomach, a breath tickled her ear "How many times have the whips graced my girls back this week?" was the small whisper.

Anko smirked lowly, placing her hand on top of the ones around her, "Kankuro-sama feels a lashing a week is suffice to keep a human in place."

His cold hand crept up to rub her back, "A woman's back is suppose to be smooth." he whispered closer to her neck.

Anko turned slowly to see his white hair, "Not a human's." Clearly this displeased him and he disappeared in a puff of mist. "Kakashi…." Anko whispered after him.

* * *

"Sakura!" she heard a voice call her. Walking out she looked up the stairs "Drinks are needed." It was the blonde, she chuckled "Hai Naruto-sama."

As Sakura brought the drinks up the stairs she found the vampires leaving the room. She turned around to head down the stairs, attempting to avoid Gaara. She nearly tripped to have someone catch her, "Slow down." a cold voice spoke and she felt a hand on her back supporting her.

Turning, she found the spiky haired vampire holding her, "I'm Sasuke, and I'll take a drink."

Sakura gasped nearly falling in pain. The sting of her wounds ran down her spine. Sasuke's hand moved from her back and he looked up to find Gaara at the top of the stair case. "Excuse me Sasuke-sama." Sakura spoke hurrying down the stairs.

Her wounds had never hurt till then but she reappeared to rush Naruto and Sasuke their drink. She looked around the room for anyone else who might want a drink. "A drink Gaara-sama?" Sakura asked not meeting his gaze.

Gaara stayed silent and Sakura left.

The preparations were almost complete. Sakura carried Gaara's heavy suit to his room. She stood outside his room unsure whether she should knock.

"Come in." Gaara's voice rang through the door shocking Sakura.

Quickly she entered and laid the suit on the bed. As she hurried to leave she felt a silky feeling on her arm. "Where are you going?" Gaara asked as his hand dropped back down to his side.

"I was just..I put your clothes and armor on the bed." Sakura never looked up to him and spoke in a hushed voice. Gaara lifted her face and pointed to the suit. Unknowing of what it was he wanted she walked to it and separated the different pieces. "Bring me the first layer." Gaara commanded.

Sakura rushed the tight under armor to him. As he pulled it on Sakura couldn't take her eyes from his muscular, chiseled chest. She was so consumed that she didn't see his elbow coming down on her, its impact sent her stumbling backward holding her cheek.

Moving to her, Gaara grabbed her waist to hold her and placed his hand on her cheek. His thumb lightly moved over the place where she had been hit. The cool skin of his hand soothed the bruising pain, "Pay attention. Next layer.." he pointed toward the bed.

Sakura walked to the bed and got his fitted chest armor.

"Your going to have to get better at this." Gaara said as Sakura helped him put on the chest armor. Reaching around his figure she blushed being so close to him. The armor made him seem even more muscular than he was.

Removing her hand from the chest armor, her hand trailed down the cool metal. She grabbed the gloves from the bed and handed one to Gaara. Gaara looked down on the thoughtful maid, he felt her heart beat in the room, echoing off the walls. It was quick and nervous, he smirked.

Once his gloves were on Sakura turned around to leave the room. Gaara's hand grabbed her wrist to spin her around to him. He didn't say a word to explain his actions, he just stared into her eyes. Sakura's brow curved nervously but she stared back just the same.

Gaara noticed every variation of green in her eyes. Sakura shivered from the intent gaze of his unreal eyes. A warmth struggled up her body, aching on the way. Gaara was terrifying, and even more so now that his hands, covered with the black gloves, touched her face. Sakura couldn't help but flinch away from his touch. Gaara's hand dropped and he released her, "Out.." he spoke quietly.

Sakura bowed to his back and left immediately.

Sakura stopped to lean against the door, breathing heavily. 'What was that?' she asked herself. She bit at her bottom lip, thinking. He seemed so troubled as if he was looking for something in her eyes, in her reactions. Calming herself she moved to the stairs about to take a step when she heard someone approaching.

"Excuse me." Sakura heard, and turned around to see Sasuke. "Would you mind helping me?" he asked lifting up his armor.

"Not at all Sasuke-sama." She walked forward, taking the armor she reached around him.

"Ah Gaara.." Sasuke spoke. Sakura whipped around to see Gaara, his gaze was on her. He then looked at Sasuke finally acknowledging his existence. Sakura removed her arms, grabbed Sasuke's gloves and began handing them to him one by one.

"We gather in ten minutes." Gaara informed. Sasuke nodded pulling on his gloves, and Gaara left. Sakura began to walk away to be grabbed by Sasuke "Thank you." he said before letting her go.

"Of course." Sakura bowed and walked down the stairs.

The maids stood in a row for service and the vampires sat leisurely around the living room. "We're departing.." Gaara spoke swiftly. Sakura spun around, she didn't notice him enter the room.

Kakashi stood, "Wait…is everyone here?" he eyed the room carefully.

Gaara turned around to the room full of vampires, scanning once then spoke, "Where is Kankuro?"

Kakashi's eyes went wide looking to the maids, Anko wasn't present either.

* * *

Anko pushed Kankuro away from herself, "Kankuro-sama, you will upset Gaara-sama if your late." Kankuro paid no mind to her words as he continued to take hold of her waist and pull her close to him.

Anko reached around Kankuro to buckle his armor. A devious smile grew on his lips as he lifted her face. Anko closed her eyes ready to feel his lips crushing down on hers. Opening them slowly when nothing happened, she saw Kankuro turned around to another figure, "We are leaving now.." Kakashi spoke with death pushing to erupt from his throat.

Kankuro nodded, looked to Anko then snatched his gloves from her hands causing her to jump.

"Kakashi-sama.." Anko reached to grab his arm after Kankuro left, he pulled away to glare at her. Anko looked down in dismay to have a familiar, soft hand grace her arm then her neck ,"I've never been so terrified in my life.." Kakashi said as he placed his forehead on hers.

Anko sighed, "I thought you were upset with me…"

Kakashi held her cheek in his hand, "Never. I was just…so angry." Holding onto his arm Anko looked up at him. Kakashi leaned down to her lips. His cool and her warm breath mixed as he drug his lips across hers. "Kakashi… the group.." Anko's knees were weak and she couldn't breath.

Kakashi looked down, then up at her "I will be back…" Anko nodded and he left.

Anko followed Kakashi down the stairs and then stood in her place. Seeing the vampires all together once again, Sakura was oddly relieved.

"We'll be back and until then keep everything right." Gaara spoke looking to Sakura. Sakura nodded affirmatively. Gaara's eyes moved across Sakura's face and then, the group was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Sooooo, this is where the problem comes in, I haven't written much further than this in the story so updates are going to be very strained. I will try to update to the best of my ability but the things that still must be added to the story to complete it are not in order. This is another long chapter and I hope you all enjoy! Until next time, bye =)

* * *

Ino and Sakura laid in bed talking like two high school girls.

"I heard you and Shikamaru tonight." Sakura said and Ino blushed.

"Wha--what? What did you hear?" Ino asked, stuttering.

"Oh just him asking you to help him suit up.." Sakura said then continued, "which I don't see why he was so embarrassed, they all need help getting on the armor." Sakura was thumbing a piece of glass that shined gold and pink.

Ino blushed even before she spoke, "He…couldn't even pull on his under armor…he was afraid he'd get stuck because of his ponytail." Ino's face was rosy and pale. Her light skin held the red tint spectacularly.

Sakura's eyes lit up and she laughed, "Your blushing Ino." Sakura rolled on her bed clutching the gold and pink piece of glass.

Ino held her cheeks, "Shut up!" she huffed and then she began to laugh too. Their laughter echoed in the hall way. "What do you got there?" Ino asked suddenly.

Sakura held out her hand with the piece of glass, "It's a piece of the cherry blossom box." she blushed unnecessarily.

Ino didn't know what to think of it until she saw the beautiful piece, "Wow. I'd never noticed it but it's gorgeous." she reached out the to rub a small finger on the smooth surface. "You still have the box?" Ino asked, her head flipping up to meet Sakura's eyes.

Sakura nodded in response, "I could see why Gaara got so mad." she spoke lowly and raked her thumb across the pink cherry blossom.

Ino looked at her bent head in surprise. Ino was confused, it sounded as if Sakura was justifying what Gaara had done.

"It's quite mesmerizing." Sakura studied it as Ino gaped at her.

"Sakura…" Ino began about to touch her arm when Anko walked into the room.

"Girls, come on." Anko motioned them to follow her.

Getting up Sakura and Ino looked at each other curiously. They both let their shoulders rise and then fall. Clueless, they followed Anko into the kitchen. There, lay a wonderful supper. Sakura gaped, she hadn't even seen, much less been offered ,this much food in years!

"Dig in ladies." Tenten said smiling while wiping her hands on her apron.

* * *

After their dinner Sakura stood at the sink her hands in soapy water, "I'll wash, Ino would you dry?" Ino nodded as she brought more plates from the table.

"I'll put away." Tenten offered walking to Ino's side.

"And I'll watch." Anko said, laughing, when the three girls turned to stare at her, "Just messing, I'll straighten up the table."

* * *

The girls night was peaceful, a night of relaxation. Sakura laid down on her bed, Ino across from her on her own bed.

Ino shuffled under her covers, "Sakura?" she asked to see if Sakura was awake enough to hear her.

"Yeah?" Sakura responded pulling her covers up to her shoulders.

"Do you hate Gaara-sama now?" Ino asked shyly. Ino's hands cupped around her own shoulders, warming herself.

Sakura turned to face Ino, her hands close to her face. "Why do you ask?" Sakura fought the sorrow in Ino's eyes with the indifference in her own.

"When…Shikamaru-sama…after that…I didn't hate him." Ino struggled to speak, her hands tightening around her shoulders. "It was as if I couldn't. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. I felt connected to him in the oddest way."

Sakura's eyes went to the cool floor, it's appearance was blue in the dark. It was tile and cool like the winter night. She let her mind wonder on that before she answered Ino's question. "I don't hate him Ino. I hate all vampires…he is my boss and I have no choice but to obey him. Therefore, I don't hate him because it would be a waste of energy."

Ino bit her lip and licked at the cracked skin. "But you feel it don't you?" she asked, hopeful. "The connection I mean…"

"I do…" was Sakura's simple and unwilling answer. Truthfully Sakura was afraid of Gaara. With every fiber in her being she was afraid of his anger, his touch, his presence. That was the connection she had to him. The connection was growing to where she thought that he might know every feeling she had for him. This worried her because she didn't want him to hate her because she had know choice but to fear and hate him. She wanted to do as he wished to prove herself.

When Sakura looked up to her new friend she was asleep, her belly full and also her mind.

Sakura smiled the faintest smile and followed after her friend in sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning Sakura woke to the creaking of a door opening then closing. Looking over to Ino's bed, Ino was gone. Half asleep, Sakura got up and wobbled to the door. She peaked out and saw Anko escorting Ino's half asleep body up the stairs.

"Anko, Ino where are you going?" Sakura asked, whispering. Her feet were moving forward out of the room across the cold floor.

Anko looked to Sakura surprised, her eyes wide, "Sakura go back to bed." she ordered.

Sakura obeyed, Anko's face was serious and frightened. She retreated into the room but closed the door only so much to see them walk up the stairs the rest of the way. Sakura couldn't keep the innumerable thoughts from going through her mind. She laid there until her internal alarm clock pulled her from her thoughts.

She got dressed and walked out to the wash room. Tenten stood by the counter folding clothes, "Morning Tenten. Where's Anko and Ino?" Sakura greeted walking to Tenten's side.

"They won't be working today, they're resting." Tenten said dully continuing her job acting completely interested in the clothes in front of her.

Daily chores were done at double time due to the lack of two maids.

Sakura scrubbed the floors of the upstairs bathroom, wiping her brow she dipped the cloth back into the soapy water. Tenten appeared in the doorway her breath stuck in her throat.

"Sakura finish up there and go clean up Gaara's and the guest room." Tenten ordered quickly and out of breath.

Sakura looked to Tenten in disbelief, "A-a.." she stuttered.

"This is no test, Anko isn't here and you must get used to the responsibility of going into vampire's rooms." Tenten responded, annoyed. Sakura stared after Tenten's exit and answered "Hai.." in a dazed huff.

Sakura was extremely reluctant to finish her job. She thought, as she scrubbed, of Kankuro's words the first day she arrived. "Do as your told." Sakura couldn't explain how scared she was of the taste of Gaara's whip or even the thought of it.

Sakura cleaned out the bucket and headed to Gaara's room with a wet and dry cloth. Knocking lightly she waited for an answer. When she didn't hear one she slowly opened the door to find the room disheveled. Sakura sighed, placed her cleaning cloths down and began to gather the dirty clothes in a pile.

Picking up his chest armor she saw numerous scratches on the metal. She searched for his over armor and found it almost completely shredded. "I bet I'm going to be the one to repair this." Sakura thought out loud.

There was a rustle of movement. Sakura looked to a door she didn't know existed, a light emanated from the bottom. Sakura's heart stopped as the door began to open, Sakura couldn't move yet tried to act natural as she moved to Gaara's bed.. She folded and placed the armor on the bed as Gaara stepped out in a towel. His pale body was covered in water, dripping down his chest. He automatically felt her presence and his head hurt with hunger. "What....are you doing in here?" he asked trying to remain calm.

Sakura bowed instinctively, "Gaara-sama I am replacing Anko's duties today." Her hair fell around her neck toward the floor.

Gaara placed a hand over his mouth then quickly let it fall, "Continue and hurry yourself out of here." Gaara didn't feel comfortable with her in his presence. His bad mood wasn't conducive to her safely leaving either. She smelled too warm, and her heart pumped blood throughout her body loudly.

"Hai Gaara-sama." his words stunned her heart. Sakura didn't understand what was so sickening about her. She had piled up the clothes and began to wipe down the window sills. Gaara began to act as if her existence was not relevant and Sakura couldn't help but notice the sound of a towel dropping to the floor in the awkward silence. Sakura didn't want to turn around yet didn't want to seem as if she had halted her work because of him.

Sakura's body shivered and she hurried herself faster to finish her job. Then her movements slowed feeling a presence behind her. She felt a light brush on her shoulder along with a drop of water that ran down her back as if escaping danger. Then feeling a sharp breath on her neck she stilled completely. His control slipping, her warmth and noise unbearable any longer he stepped closer. "Gaara-sama?" Sakura asked warily.

Gaara's eyes rolled back in his head. It had been so long since he had had fresh blood. She was teasing and ripping at him with every breath. Sakura winced feeling pain begin to course down her spine. Her blood pumped even faster now, the fragrance of her sweat began to migrate to his senses.

Sakura gutted up and turned around to face Gaara. She held his eyes for once, his were lost in a sea of desire and hunger and her eyes anchored him. Then, Gaara's senses inflamed, she was too close. He scowled at her courage to stand in front of him.

Her eyes becoming weak from his internal assaults she looked down. Gasping she gazed upon a deep wound in his right bicep. Gaara winced as her breath touched his face. His hand snaked up to hold her under her jaw. He could feel her pulse under the tips of his fingers. "Your hurt Gaara-sama. I will get something for you." she offered attempting to get away from his grasp. Her fear for him was pain for her where ever he touched.

"Don't move." he commanded. He stepped again, his breath on Sakura's nose and lips. His wet hair dripped water on her forehead.

"Gaara-sama, you really should let me doctor your wound." Sakura's brow creased at his closeness. She felt her breath on his face.

The warmth hit Gaara's face and his control was gone. A swift movement found Sakura against a wall with her face in Gaara's firm grip. He breathed heavily, his face to the ground hers in his hand. "You will…you will…" he said breathlessly. He lifted his head and Sakura gasped. His fangs were now longer and began to drag along her shoulder. Sakura made a small noise at the scraping pain. Finding her pulse his lips touched gently, his mouth watered with anticipation. His mouth stretched over her pulse and his fangs pierced the skin.

Sakura's gasp hadn't escaped before a series of screams and whines threatened her. Her blood was like he remembered from that night, liquid silk. He wanted it to fill his entire mouth, roof to beneath his tongue, he drank savoring every bit of it. As if his fangs weren't long enough or sharp enough he bit continuously, harder each time. Sakura's hands attached to his bare chest scratching for relief. She breathed to speak but it came out as a huff.

Gaara's eyes rolled back, warm blood, the taste he missed. Her taste was unfamiliar but satisfying and pushed him to want more. The scent that taunted him was now his. His hands gripped her hair and back harshly. Sakura's hands gripped his body wherever she could grip successfully. She only made small noises as Gaara drank her life from her.

Sakura felt down his arm to search for the wound in his bicep. It was but a small gash now. Sakura's grip loosened and her arms then fell limp. She always ran, always screamed for help and always failed. She didn't scream, didn't run, and she hadn't failed Gaara. If he was going to take her life to heal himself, she wouldn't fight. Gaara slowed feeling his control come back to him and felt Sakura's limp body on his. She didn't fight him as he had expected and he had over done it, he had killed her.

Gaara's face pulled up to look at Sakura when her hand gently laid down on the side of his neck. She thumbed over the softness under her hand. Gaara couldn't help but smirk down on the human girl. She was alive. Maybe she wasn't as weak as he accused her of. His tongue moved to wet his lips and he realized his lips, his fangs, his tongue were covered in her blood. He threw a hand up to his mouth and cleared it quickly.

"Sakura.." Gaara spoke softly and Sakura's body jumped and gasped then, breathing in a fast pace her eyes shot open to him. Her eyes slowly closed and her breathing returned to normal. Gaara picked her up, and walked into his bathroom.

Placing her limp body on the sink counter he sat her up against the wall. Wetting his hand he placed it on her forehead then her cheeks, "Wake up." he said firmly.

Her eyes came open slowly, "Gaara-sama.." she said breathlessly. Gaara turned away to turn on the bath water, feeling her struggling aura he turned back to see her attempting to get off the counter.

"Whoa, where do you think your going?" He asked, pushing her back up to the counter wall.

"I have to get back to work, Tenten can't do it all herself.." she spoke as she tried to get up again to be held by Gaara's arms.

"Your in no condition.." Gaara picked her up sitting her on the bath step. He took her small shoes off and placed them on the tile floor, "Neither is Tenten.."

Sakura's eyes looked to him and she pulled herself away from him suddenly scared, "Gaara-sama you don't have to, I can." Sakura took her stockings off. As she did Gaara reached and began unbuttoning her dress. Sakura gasped and shivered.

He got to her mid breast and stopped, slipping his hand in he rested right above her left breast. Sakura's breathing slowed, she couldn't help but feel like her heart was in Gaara's now gentle hand. "You didn't suffer from this as much as I thought." His cool skin made Sakura tingle and tense in her abdomen.

"You said my name and it revived me completely…why?" Sakura asked as Gaara continued to unbutton her dress pulling it down over her shoulders. Sakura helped him, so she didn't feel completely useless.

"Ever since the first mark on your back, you became mine. I can control your pain, your pleasure, your life." Sakura pushed herself up to stand only to become dizzy and fall back into Gaara's waiting arms. "You've lost a lot of blood. That is one thing I can't control…your blood loss is a sort of responsibility to me. I can take it but if I take to much, I can't save you." Lost, like it wasn't taken from her she thought. Gaara looked up to her sternly. He had no intention of apologizing and her feelings right then were smug.

Gaara pulled her dress off her body as she sat in his arms and Sakura closed her eyes from dizziness. Feeling her underwear moving Sakura reacted naturally by jumping to cover herself. Gaara looked to her then removed his hand from her grasp, "Are you going to get in with them on?" he asked, annoyance in his voice.

Sakura shook her head, blushed, and didn't resist him. Gaara removed her underwear swiftly and smoothly. Gaara placed Sakura in the bath and Sakura automatically pulled her knees to her chest. Gaara stared at her cream colored skin, it was frail but smooth. His hands pulled down on his clothes as he recalled the feel of her skin as he removed hers. The warm water made a ripple caressing Sakura's skin, looking to where Gaara had been it was just a pair of boxers and pants. Sakura's eyes went wide, "Gaara-sama?" she asked warily.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulders and slide her backwards, her head went to the side to see if what she thought was true. It was, and her body went into a tighter ball in seconds. "Calm down…" Gaara said as he pulled a wash cloth from the shelf. "You make this difficult."

Sakura's grip tightened and her knees pressed further to her chest. "Lean back." Gaara commanded and Sakura slowly loosened her grip on her knees to lay back resting on a strong hand. Feeling the warm wet cloth on her neck, she winced when it went over the two small wounds made by Gaara's fangs. "Ouch." she whispered. Gaara knew the wounds were deep and painful, he had lost his control. Slowly he placed the cloth in the water, his hand came up to trace one of the slash marks on her back.

Sakura's back arched as a stinging sensation went through her body. Gaara held her stomach to control her movements as he traced each and every mark. As he traced the last mark, or the first given, Sakura clenched her fists and shut her eyes in pain. The closer the marks were to her shoulders the worse they hurt.

Pressing down on her stomach Gaara held Sakura's body still as he traced the mark over her shoulder. Sakura gave a small whine and placed her hand on her collar bone where Gaara's hand was currently. Looking back at him she removed her hand, "A bit more." he said trying to be reassuring.

Grabbing her shoulders he twisted her to face him and Sakura's arms found there way to cover herself. Holding her shoulders he placed his thumb where he left off and slowly drug it downward. Sakura winced gripping the sides of her arms. Sakura's breath left her when she saw Gaara leaning forward to her. His lips touched her shoulder lightly and his tongue escaped his lips to take a drop of blood off her skin. "Stand up." Gaara then commanded removing his hands from her.

As Sakura stood up, Gaara supporting her as the dizziness came and left. She saw herself in the full length mirrors around the bath and the mark he had just touched was gone. Turning around happily she saw the marks on her back were also gone but one still remained. Gaara watched her face light up and then she lowered herself back down into the water and covered herself again. Her heart hurt, then calmed when she felt Gaara's hands on her again.

Gaara pulled her back to him, "I cannot rid you of marks I did not make." he said as he began wiping her neck, the water became pink.

Sakura looked over her shoulder to look into his eyes, "I was only five, when I learned vampires were real." she turned back around to look into the pink water in front of her. "My family was attacked and killed. I was barely alive when my adopted father found me, they had cut me across my back so I would bleed out what they hadn't taken already." Sakura bent down into the warm water. Hearing his movements in the water Sakura turned again to see him now reclining on the side of the tub. She saw his right arm, and noticed the wound was completely gone.

Reaching out to touch the spot where it had been Sakura stopped and pulled back quickly realizing exactly where she was. Gaara felt her struggle and the automatic struggle in his mind was strange. Her exhaustion also took a wave over her, settling her head on the side of the tub she almost fell asleep. Gaara opened his eyes to see her resting, her eyes closed. So pale, so weak, she was taunting. A sudden movement woke Sakura, Gaara looked down on her, troubled, "Wash up." he finally said and dressed himself.

Sakura quickly washed her hair and body, jumping out she nearly slipped only to catch herself on a wall. Her luck, a towel was hanging right there for her use. Wrapping herself in it she walked out of the bathroom to see Gaara lounged back in his bed. Clothes sat on the bed, they weren't maids dresses but comfortable looking shorts and a big shirt.

She dressed herself quickly then looked around to the mess that was still all over. Sakura then finished piling up the dirty clothes and placed them in a basket. Picking up the basket it was quite heavy, over exertion made her dizzy and the basket fell to the ground as she caught herself. She sat on the ground breathing heavily and quickly put the clothes in the basket once again.

Deciding Gaara was right she didn't try and pick up the basket or walk very fast. Sakura picked up the cloths she had been using to wipe down the window sills and continued, getting all the missed spots. Wiping down the night stand she did so quietly, placing things down softly.

Sakura huffed and threw the cloths into the dirty clothes basket. Sitting on the window pane Sakura held her head in her hand to catch her breath. "Why do you do what I tell you not to?" Gaara said making Sakura gasp.

"I just don't know what else to do with myself." Sakura admitted still sitting. Her heart beat frantic. Gaara closed his eyes tight trying to shut off his senses to her struggling heart.

Gaara gave a hand motion for her to come to him and she did. She stood beside the bed when Gaara's firm and strong hand grabbed her at the hips and lifted her onto the bed. "Tired people sleep." Gaara said and laid back down. Sakura breathed out deeply, the soft bed beneath her it wouldn't take her long to fall asleep.

Gaara stirred and Sakura sat up reflexively. In a second Gaara was crouching in front of her. "I'm sorry Gaara-sama." she spoke, exhausted. Gaara took her from under her arms and pulled her to lay on his chest.

Sakura's breathing was low and constricted, she didn't even want to breath. Gaara huffed, "So difficult." Sakura looked up to him, she couldn't help that she was afraid of him. His eyes locked on hers, he knew she was scared of him and even more uncomfortable than before. It was a natural effect he had on humans. His hand found its way under her shirt to go up her back and stop at the two small wounds on her neck. He pressed down, Sakura winced, then a wave of complete comfort washed over her. Gaara felt it also and rubbed the area of the wounds gently.

She looked up to Gaara, his face was tranquil and he looked as if he was in a deep sleep. Forgetting everything she reached up and moved a red hair from his eyes and then dragged her hand to touch the soft, cool skin of his cheek. Her hand rested on his chest the cool calmed her and she quickly fell asleep.

Gaara opened his eyes, feeling her resting pulse, to look at her small face. So extremely vulnerable and weak when her eyes were hidden. When he saw them open he saw all the anger, the wanted vengeance, the fear, the power. She was a complex human though her role in life had been simple. Humans live and die. Slaves obey and die. They didn't live their own lives they lived how their masters said and died after they were worn out. But this girl, she had found a way to live her own life in the life her masters chose for her no matter how terrible it was.

Gaara's hand went down her back noticing the jagged place where her scar was. He suddenly felt weighed down by something, one of the feelings he had banished. It was guilt, that he had done similar damage to her as the disgusting scum that roams around killing innocents. Sakura sighed, her breath warmed the frigid skin of his chest. The guilty thoughts left him and now he thought how he hated that in more than one way, she was warming him. His mind slowly cleared as he felt himself drifting into a restful, peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Not in a very good mood so i decided to post. This is Ino's experience the morning after the battle. Notice: it comes in at the part after Sakura sees Anko and Ino going up the stairs. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Anko half carried Ino's body up the stairs. "Where are we going?" Ino asked, her feet behind her mind.

"To tend to our masters." Anko pulled Ino up back on her feet.

"It's so early." Ino slurred.

Finally at their destination Anko shook Ino, "You have to wake up, be alert. You have to be responsible." Anko gently tapped Ino's cheeks, "Shikamaru is in there and he needs you."

Ino straightened up and looked into Anko's eyes. Anko smiled seeing the positive response. Anko's hand pushed a strand of Ino's hair behind her ear and walked down the hall. Ino bit the side of her lip, she saw the uncertainty in Anko's eyes. Anko knew the danger that could be if blood is required to heal the vampires. She wished that experience away from Ino, it was too soon.

Pushing the door open Ino noticed the room was black. Shikamaru was no were to be found. "Shikamaru-sama?" Ino asked into the darkness. Shikamaru moved on his bed. Ino heard the noise and jumped. Her head began to spin, she couldn't tell where the noise came from and she was getting dizzy.

"This is going to be troublesome."

Ino turned a one-eighty, and a lamp turned on. Shikamaru sat on his bed wincing at the light. "Shikarmaru-sama." Ino said relieved.

Ino walked to him and he laid back down on his bed. "Turn the light off whenever you can." he said as she sat down. She reached and pulled the switch on the lamp. The room was cold and the bed was comfortable. Shikamaru was laying on top of the blankets as still as death.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked pressing a hand on his bicep.

His movements were fluid and he had her hand in his. "Don't.." he exhaled.

"Sorry." she was as quiet as a mouse, "Anko said you needed me." Her words echoed in the room and died off. They both sat in silence and Ino didn't move, trying to be as still as Shikamaru.

"I miss the clouds." He said suddenly. Ino's face whirled around to where his voice came from she finally breathed normally. "and the blue of the sky as they lazily float across it." he continued. His mind reached desperately for the memory of lazy days under the sun, it had been decades.

Ino compulsively scooted toward him, she wanted to be close to him. To feel closeness of the bond he made on them.

"..But I run from it now…like a coward..." his voice was husky and troubled. His eyes hurt, he didn't move them, or dare to open them.

Ino felt his strain and carefully lifted her hands to find his eyes. She rested her cool fingers gently on his eye lids. A hiss escaped his throat but died when he felt the soothing her fingers caused. Ino swallowed and thumbed across his eyes very softly. Her hands were on the sides of his face now and his eyes opened slowly. Ino couldn't she him but Shikamaru saw her as if she were the sunlight, her blue eyes were the sky, her blond hair the golden clouds.

"I feel your pain, you try to hide it, you hurt your eyes." she spoke knowingly and thumbed his eyes again. His eyes closed to her bidding.

"I was careless and looked into the sun. Like it was casual, and normal." his head turned away from her hands. She made him feel even more vulnerable and the fact that he didn't mind her touch was un bearable. His body could deal with the sun, but not completely. At it's peek he and the others would burn easily. Their skin was translucent and sensitive.

"What can I do to help you?" Ino asked pulling her hands into her lap. Her tongue swiped her lips to moisten them. Shikamaru didn't look at her but felt her movements in the air around him. He knew what he should ask of her but he couldn't get it out into the open.

"Do you hate me?" He asked his voice completely calm.

Ino rubbed her hands together, "No, Shikamaru-sama.." she spoke the truth just like she had to Sakura.

Shikamaru's mind floated in her words traveling then into her mind. At his question she remembered the night their bond was formed. It was a painful and unwanted memory but she accepted it just like Shikamaru accepted what he did.

*Flashback*

Kankuro smirked down at the petite blond as he tightened her binds. Ino didn't look back at him instead focused on the person standing behind her waiting. He didn't care for this, it was not needed to him. The bond formed between a maid and her master was _chosen_ to be painful. It could be different but Shikamaru obliged the rules of the clan.

Kankuro walked out of the room giving Shikamaru a glance. He knew Shikamaru's reluctance to do anything he didn't find needed and his look was a warning.

Shikarmaru walked lazily to Ino's figure, her body shivering in the fresh winter air. "I will do anything…" she begged when she felt his breath on her neck.

"No need…this is a troublesome thing…but it has to be done." Shikamaru turned abruptly and walked away. Her begging proved how innocent she was. She had never been abused, this was her last choice, being a maid. He was going to deliver pain she wouldn't recognize and hurt her mind wouldn't bare.

Shikamaru looked down on the weapon in his hand, it was completely unnecessary. He felt eyes on him, pushing him forward to do what he was told. His movements were a blur and Ino's scream rang out in the room. Shikamaru's brow went together watching her petite body crumble.

Tears choked Ino and she gasped hoarsely and weakly her breath coming out in squeaks. The bond made, he felt her struggle and pushed at her body with his mind, "Breath" he ordered. Her body stopped laboring and drug in air needing.

Shikamaru looked up to the elaborate ceiling and cursed softly. Another blur of movements and Ino was back on her knees, another scream piercing his ears. The moon light shown in over her body. Her profile shown he saw the silver tear run down her face as she fought the pain.

His breathing picked up and he threw the weapon on the floor. His blur of movements this time didn't cause Ino to scream. He undid her binds and let her fall against his chest, her blood staining his shirt. He ignored the over powering smell and turned his eyes to Kankuro's approaching figure.

"This is barbaric and I will not do it." Shikamaru's voice was husky in warning. Waiting for Kankuro to tell him otherwise he glared. Kankuro didn't speak and was gone.

Ino watched Shikamaru, "I..I." she began choking on her excuse.

Shikamaru's body rebelled against the feelings she induced. "Don't.." he spoke calmly, soothing her mind, "Sleep now.." Her eyes fluttered and closed.

The bond was there and strong, another bound to him. He hated the responsibility it brought upon the both of them. The feelings he had to learn all over again were troublesome and, to him, unneeded.

*End Flashback*

"Do you hate me?" Ino asked quietly.

Shikarmaru's head turned slowly, confused by her question, "Why would I hate you?"

"The feelings you had for the woman I replaced, they were strong. Now you have to learn feelings all over again." she had felt the confusion in his mind more than once while he was around her.

"It was the bond between me and the previous maid, nothing more. I do not hate you for something you cannot prevent. That would be troublesome." he turned his head again. His voice peaceful, his body in need of rest.

Ino leaned over him, "It is forbidden now isn't it? For the bond between a maid and her master to be more than just employee to employer." her voice was calm yet shaky as she got closer to him.

Shikamaru's eyes opened slowly and painfully. Her breath was on his nose, her eyes were closed. "There is no rule against it, but it is better that way." Ino shivered feeling his breath on her neck.

"I know how to help you, you don't want me to though. Why not? Is it because our bond is so strong already?" her breath was now on his eyes and her voice was like a breeze on his skin.

Shikamaru was embracing her softness, the calm she brought him. Her lips touched his right eye lightly, then the left, like butterfly's wings. The gesture was intimate and caring.

"Our bond is strong, and the reason you are so close, but sharing blood is a completely different matter." he spoke softly as her body receded from his.

Somewhere between his questions and hers they both became extremely comfortable and even intimate. Ino didn't shy away from the feeling or the fear it brought. Shikamaru didn't allow her to suffer what the others had felt completely. She knew their battle for peace between them and their masters would be greater.

"That is the point." Shikamaru said lazily following her thoughts. Ino's mouth pulled up worried but her body relaxed beside Shikamaru's, naturally. Ino couldn't imagine feeling any different about Shikamaru. Sakura held so much hatred and fear for Gaara, Ino could understand that fear but their bond…was it even there?

Shikamaru smirked following her thoughts again, "It is there, indefinitely, and it is stronger than you think. Gaara is powerful and induces fear in everyone, his previous experiences has caused his cruelty and his banishment of feelings but the bond is something that can't be banished once made."

"What happened to him?" she asked turning on her side.

"That is not for me to tell…but I will tell you what happened to the household," he placed a hand on her blond ponytail and tugged it free. "There was a battle like last night. We returned home after our goal was reached," he began.

"The maids came to tend to our wounds, this battle was particularly hard, a group of rouge vampires were killing in masses around the city. Many were injured and weak, we were in desperate need of sleep," Shikamaru's hand went through Ino's silky blond hair unconsciously.

"There was an ambush…the mansion was attacked," Shikamaru stopped and slowly began again. His voice dropped and grief flooded his eyes remembering the massacre. "We've been searching for the vampires responsible. We only killed some and the ones who were still alive were dealt with swiftly."

Shikamaru's hand tightened in Ino's hair, "We were not prepared, we lost many. The maids of were used as bait, the rouges knew the bond between them was deeper than just a master to a maid. That is why it is better not to be anything more. That is why the bond is made painful."

Ino looked up at Shikamaru's face, his eyes were still closed but his mouth was depressed with grief lines. Her hand moved over his face, "You lost someone? And Gaara?"

Shikamaru moved and Ino only knew because she held his face, he shook his head. "My maid was nothing more to me than a maid, our bond wasn't strong but that doesn't excuse the loss. Since the bond became a danger, those with the deep bond were seperated."

"That's terrible." Ino's heart felt gripped and Shikamaru pressed his thumb on her temple soothing her mind. "Would they do that now if…" Shikamaru stopped her and pulled her close to whisper in her ear, "Like Neji and Tenten's bond, ours will be invisible. Sleep now, with me." Ino's eyes closed with Shikamaru's.

* * *

Personally i don't know if i will continue this story, i'm feeling pretty discouraged about it. =/


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not updating sooner, school and life has been CRAZCIE~ Well, i hope you enjoy, if not SORRISH =)

* * *

Anko walked away from Ino then turned to see Ino enter the room. She wished to have the courage Ino had. Looking to the door knob it was as if she could feel an ominous aura seeping through the cracks.

Her pulse began to race as she entered the dark room. A single lamp was in the corner providing a golden glow over the sole occupant. His dark figure sat beside the lamp in a small wooden chair. His build was strong and dangerous as he leaned his elbows on his knees.

They had no bond but Anko could feel his tension, it circled the room like a cloaking fog. She felt herself becoming claustrophobic and deliberately walked forward to shake it off.

"Damn him…" Kankuro said as she walked forward. He inhaled deeply taking in her scent. "Damn that mark…" His body bent, like a predator about to attack.

Anko knew he was talking about Kakashi and felt the over whelming need to stand up for him but her sense told her otherwise. Her hand then slowly fastened to her neck wanting to feel thier connection.

"You don't care to heal me…not truly." he said turning further away from her his voice hoarse with need as her scent got closer. He was speaking absently, knowing Anko was there but not acknowledging her.

His pain was unmistakable, "That is not true, I care as much as needed." It was her duty.

"You do not care like you care for him!" he shouted toward the ground his fingers lacing, Anko's hand tightened around her neck protectively, "Stop holding that disgusting mark!" his face turned up to her angrily.

Anko's hand fell and she gasped in horror. The tattoos on his face were disturbed with a deep slash. "Kankuro-sama!" Anko rushed to his side and bent down to him when he turned his head back down. He shoved her away when she touched him. She fell backwards and sat looking at him, "You have to let me help you." she insisted.

Kankuro's eyes narrowed into slits, "No, I don't…" his eyes traveled over the mark on her neck.

Anko sat there looking at him, even when he turned away from her, "I offer my help, my blood." her voice didn't waver as she offered herself.

"You do…and I want it…want it terribly but your smell betrays your taste.." he fumed but his voice was under control. "That..is all his fault.."

"I'm sorry that it is that way, but even so it helps heal you." Anko picked herself up while she talked, not sorry at all she didn't appeal to his taste. Anko approached him again and offered her wrist.

Kankuro caught her wrist roughly and stood up. He pulled her to him, her body was pressed against his uncomfortably. "It's unfair for you to smell so good…" he began as he took her collar and pulled it away to reveal Kakashi's japanese symbol. It was red like the blood moving through her veins and just as deep, "…and taste so bitter because of this mark." he finished.

Anko closed her eyes as his lips approached her wrist. Along with the bitter taste she gave him there was a significant amount of pain it caused her. Kankuro pulled her wrist to his mouth and kissed gently. The farther away from the mark the less pungent the taste. His teeth scraped through his lips then pierced deeply.

Anko winced and her knees bent to counter the pain. Kankuro's eyes shut tight at the taste but he gripped her wrist hungrily. Anko bit her bottom lip, then Kankuro released her. He hadn't taken much at all but his face began to heal. "Not too bad." Kankuro smirked wiping his red lips.

Kankuro held her wrist, the wounds slowly closing . "I wish I could heal you like you heal me," he said staring at her wrist, his fingers gently tracing the small wounds. The healing affects a bond had were amazing but the sharing of blood only allowed Kankuro to heal small wounds such as these.

Anko just looked at his face, she could see the cut healing, the tissues pulling back together. Kankuro looked at her in the corner of his eye, "Would you believe me if I said Kakashi did this?" he asked.

Her gaze fell from his face, "No." she answered too quickly. The possibility was there, and she wanted to banish the thought.

Kankuro smirked, "I knew you wouldn't," he walked to a recliner in the middle of the closed off room. "He's a threatening force but he knows the laws more thoroughly than many," he taunted her feelings.

"Mm" was Anko's answer.

"Is that why he didn't fight to keep you or is it because you didn't serve him as he wished?" Kankuro asked relaxing his head and talking lazily like his words were nothing.

Anko shot him a glare and he peeked at the emotion. Anko turned away from him and went to the bed to fix it's disheveled blankets. "That can't be it," he concluded, "Your taste is much too bitter to mean nothing to him."

Kankuro appeared behind her working body, "but…if so..why didn't he come back as promised?" he asked, a whisper in her ear. She closed her eyes and turned away from his breath. A hand pressed to her heart beat, the other on her lower abdomen. "I wonder…" he pushed his face to her ear, "does this mark affect other tastes.." he was hissing, like a snake in her ear.

"Kankuro-sama this is prohibited.." she fought with the only thing she could, the laws.

"I don't like rules," his breath was in her ear. He turned her around to pin her against him. Anko didn't meet his gaze and began to push away when he bent to her lips. He smirked at her attempts and kissed her jaw instead. A hand moved from her lower back to run his nails along her back. Applying pressure he cut the fabric around her shoulder.

Anko quickly snatched it back up before it fell to reveal her skin, "Stop this." she shoved at him with her free hand. Kankuro's smirk faded, "Your making orders now? Should I call you Anko-sama too?" he bit at her furiously. Anko pushed away from him desperately and he grabbed her face in his palm roughly. His lips crushed hers painfully and he shoved her body to the bed behind her.

Kakashi woke from his peaceful sleep. His mind was a blur of red haze derived of fury. He closed his eyes focusing on Anko's mind.

Kankuro bruised her with his strength. Anko whimpered under him reaching and finally finding Kakashi's bond.

Kakashi focused on staying calm as he held Anko in his mind. 'Don't worry…relax' he spoke to her.

Anko's body stilled completely and became limp, the dark stain of tears stopped as her head fell to the side. Kankuro growled furiously and moved away from her in a blur. Unfair was an understatement in Kankuro's situation. 'You chose it for yourself, you stubborn child.' Kakashi spoke in Kankuro's thoughts. The blood taken from Anko was able to allow Kakashi a connection.

"Get her out of here." Kankuro brooded, refusing to connect with him.

'Move Anko, I will come as soon as the sun comes down from its peak.' He assured her. Anko picked herself up and moved from the room calmly. Kankuro glared as her body slipped out of the room.

* * *

It's short I know, but good reviews mean faster updates =) Thank you for the awesome support!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Stress is OVER~ WOO!! Okay *cough* This is what happens to Tenten the morning and day after the battle. If you are confused don't hesitate to ask!!! **WARNING: This is another reason why this story is rated M!!!**

* * *

Tenten pulled dirty clothes from the basket sitting on ground beside her. It was a sigh filled morning as she went about her tedious work. She rubbed and scrubbed the piece of clothing. Pulling her hands from the water they were covered in a diluted red substance.

Tenten pushed past the bubbles and saw the water was pink. She quickly pulled out the material and found it stained with blood. Her mind searched for answers as her breathing became deep. The shirt was Neji's but her mind fought the idea. He would have sent for her aid, wouldn't he?

Before she knew it she was running. She hurried to find Sakura and tell her her duties, almost positive Gaara would need her aid but would never ask for it. Attempting to calm her breathing she slowed down. She couldn't help but sound out of breath as she spoke to Sakura, "Sakura finish up there and go clean up Gaara's and the guest room."

Sakura looked back in disbelief, "A-a.." she stuttered.

"This is no test, Anko isn't here and you must get used to the responsibility of going into vampire's rooms." Tenten responded, annoyed. Tenten was already running before Sakura answered.

Stopping at Neji's door Tenten gripped the trim as pain racked her body. Her back arched, her mouth open toward the ceiling, she pulled herself inward and let out a strained breath.

Neji looked toward the door feeling strength flood him and pain wash out of him. The feeling was too good and he knew Tenten would be suffering. Wincing his eyes shut he blocked off their bond with the weight of a steel door.

Tenten stood up right and felt the pain leave her. She opened the door not wanting to startle with urgency. Neji was sitting on the side of his bed grunting and groaning. His body was covered in perspiration and his long black hair fell around his face sticking uncomfortably. A hand on his knee tightened as pain rippled through again and again.

He held his breath to the pain and then exhaled in a long, heavy, jagged breath. His bare chest had fresh and dried blood on it. Tenten couldn't see the wound he covered but she had felt the pain.

Tears choked her as she looked at him. A strangled cry came out of her throat. Why hadn't he sent for her?

His pale blue eyes looked up at her, "Go get me blood," he ordered and Tenten didn't move observing him and the room. There were two empty bags of blood on the floor. Neji's pain ridden eyes glared at her, reinforcing his order. Her smell was unbearable, he knew either way one of them would suffer greatly but he couldn't give her his pain in any way.

Tenten turned around abruptly and walked out of the room. Her pace quickly sped up and she grabbed two bags of blood out of the giant refrigerator and ran back to Neji's room.

She approached him and he stopped her. "Don't come near me…" he grabbed a bag of blood and was back on his bed in the next second.

Tenten swallowed, "Neji let me doctor your wound…please" she practically begged. He would like to think he had prevented her pain but her heart was crushed at his rejection. It wasn't a normal thing to shun away a bond so strong.

He breathed in and out deeply, "No…" he groaned, "I am fine, this will sustain me." Neji bit into the bag of blood and drunk the contents in less than five seconds. He groaned loudly as the cool blood hit his system.

Tenten moved forward to have him throw up a hand in protest, "Follow your orders Tenten! I said don't come near me!" his body shuddered unwillingly.

Her eyes begged for his, he heard the inaudible call and looked at her. "Please…let me help you," her eyes betraying her as tears ran on her cheeks.

His pale eyes fell, "I can't…" his body was pained, his face wet with blood and perspiration. His body rippled with pain and he struggled to kept his form. Her smell was overpowering and the pain of his wound was nothing to the painful need he had toward her.

"You can, I offer it.." she pleaded. Tenten slowly approached him again, "…and if you refuse, at least let me doctor your wound properly. You know that cool blood doesn't do the job correctly."

Neji's face turned away from her sharply as she reached for him. A rumble erupted from his throat at her touch, it was fire and the smoke was intoxicating. He inhaled her scent purposefully. Tenten caressed his taught cheek, his cheekbones poking softness at her palm. His body relaxed and he laid back as if he knew the wishes she would speak.

Tenten gasped audibly at the sight. His pale chest had, what looked like, claw marks across it ranging in depth and width. Neji's body contracted at another stab of pain. She observed the wounds and saw the tissue pulling itself together slowly. The healing affects of the cool blood might as well have not been. Tenten's gaze pierced Neji, "Share it," she pecked.

Eye's burned her and Neji's body contracted, not at pain, but at her words. "No.." he spoke softly, like a hum.

"If this was meant to be done alone I wouldn't be here." she lied. Neji smirked at her. She would stay unless he ordered her gone, and maybe even after that.

Neji closed his eyes and slowly opened the bond between them. Tenten fell forward to catch herself hoping to escape his notice. Neji opened one eye to peer at her, it was full of 'I told you so, and you can't escape my notice'.

Sharing the pain lessened his load and the burning need subsided fractionally. Tenten breathed heavily sitting down on the edge of his bed. He watched her back as she huffed, "Tenten.." he pressed at her.

Her face turned to him, "Don't even think about it Neji," she scooted closer to him, "If you won't let me heal you then I won't let you take the pain alone."

Neji held his hand against her body trying to move toward him, he kept the space between them. "The wound is too extensive, it would require a lot of blood."

"Neji.." she began to protest.

"What happened to -sama?" he teased her before she could continue, pushing stressed lines from her brow. Tenten's eyes began to show the energy drain she was feeling and Neji looked away sorrowfully.

Tenten felt his recession from her and then, the bond was slammed closed. Neji groaned and his back arched on the bed. "Neji don't do this, it requires more energy to keep me out." she was instantly beside him a hand on his pale stomach as he writhed. The pain was engrossing and he was losing an internal battle.

Eyes shut tight she concentrated on unblocking there bond but just as physically he was stronger than her mentally. Tenten could see his battle with the need to protect her and the need to claim her offer. Fresh blood began to seep out of the wound in his chest as Tenten tried to minimize his movements.

Her mind made up she moved over him. His body was protesting the intense pain and the noises he made voiced them. She pressed her neck to his open mouth and waited.

Neji's mouth moved over the mark on her neck. The Hyuuga symbol turned bright red at the contact and his mouth covered it in searching. Tenten's body clenched in anticipation as the mark began to tingle.

All he felt was the pain and his fangs extending themselves to pierce the soft skin in his mouth. He was unsure about the feeling of it and made a displeased yet pleasured noise. It was somewhere between a hiss and a moan.

A pale hand snaked its way up her back to fasten on the back of her neck. Grabbing a hand full of chocolate hair his fangs bit in harshly. Tenten winced and supported herself with shaky arms. His mouth was warm on her skin and though her life flooded out of her a sensation went into her veins. Her lips parted to breathe out heavily.

Neji's grip tightened at her scent and Tenten moaned. Unconsciously with the actions of his mouth and tongue against his mark on her, he sent waves of pleasure through her. Tenten's hands gripped and rubbed on the sheets she held onto. "Neji.." she spoke out of breath as another wave of pleasure hit her.

Tenten placed a hand on his chest attempting to push away from the intensity. Her mind raced around the feelings and all she could do was try to keep breathing. His fangs released her and the wounds closed quickly. Neji laid back huffing, his fangs still long, blood on his lips.

He hadn't taken as much as he believed he would and Tenten's face still held it's peach-pink glow. She was completely content in having helped him but her mind couldn't focus away from the pleasure he had caused. Tenten moistened her lips, her throat dry in need.

Completely healed, his mind was tranquil and suddenly aware of the maid who laid on his chest. He had no intention of taking blood from her and knew his mind had rejected the thought at first. At the moment he felt the tingle of his mark on her, he knew his need had to be met. The painful pleasure she felt would be over weighed with his own pleasure for her.

Neji smirked feeling Tenten's overwhelmed body huff in and out. His thirst was satisfied but the heat from her blood lingered throughout his body. A wave of warmth hit his chest where the wounds had been and his eyes closed.

Tenten's eyes were closed and she still breathed heavily from the pleasure. Her body protested it's loss and craved for Neji's. Her mind protested the thought of her craving so badly, and realized she was still sharing her mind with Neji. She looked up to Neji's still face and touched his chin ever-so-gently.

His eyes opened slowly, sensually. There was a fire in his eyes that consumed her face, then her body. The warm blood from her pulsed through him. Tenten's pulse rose as she stared at his soft face.

His body was a fluid blur and he was upon her, his hand ran down her side as he let one of his legs slide in between hers. He applied pressure in key point along her side to make her body arch and squirm below his hand.

Tenten stretched her neck as his hand came back up her body. She was offering her blood in the most intimate way. His fangs became long in his mouth and he approached her neck again. Against her skin he breathed in, she was intoxicating. His nose nudged under her jaw taking in her scent. Shivers went down Tenten's spine at the contact, his mouth gently touched the mark on her neck and she gasped.

An intense pleasure had her body moving against him desperately. "Neji, please…" she begged. He was teasing her body in the most torturous way.

Neji smirked at Tenten's face as he worked the last remaining cloth covering her body. She made keening noises as her nude body hit the cool air. Her breathing became slower and more relaxed and her eyes began to flutter. Her body was exhausted. "Tenten, I know your tired…you must calm down…your driving me mad with your advances..I can barely think straight.." his voice was husky and pushed her hips to stop her movements on him. His mind was a scramble to claim her, their bond so strong he couldn't deny it.

Pushing a strong hand through his long hair he felt the sweat and saw the blood. He quickly found a refuge for his heated maid and his dirty body. Water ran in his tub at his thought, the temperature was perfect as he set Tenten in it. Her body jerked at the warmth but she complied then spoke to him in jagged speech, "I…" she started, "can't" she pushed breath from her throat, "breathe." Her body was burning up.

Neji realized their minds were being shared and the heat she felt was also his. He retrieved her feelings as she did his and his hand sought the edge of the tub for support. His body was tight and kept getting tighter. Tenten's body finally relaxed to rational thought and Neji shared her need.

Neji's too tight pants materialized into nothing and he was towering over Tenten in the tub in a second. As he began to get on his knees he pressed a hand to Tenten's knees to have her accept his body against hers. Tenten could clearly feel his arousal on her body. Neji's hand shook as he reached for her face and she moved under him. His hand fit her cheek and he leaned forward clasping their mouths together in a bond as perfect as theirs was.

Demanding dominance Neji's mouth moved over Tenten's pushing her back and moving her as he pleased. Tenten moaned in the kiss and Neji's body clenched causing a throaty growl to push through his mouth. His fangs became long again and Tenten lightly caressed them with her tongue while Neji actions seemed to stop. He was suddenly everywhere, from her jaw to her breasts.

Strong hands then concentrated on her bottom, lifting her until he could lean over her comfortably and ready. His hands moved from her bottom to the small under her hips, caressing her every curve. Tenten's next move annihilated his ability to process. Her lips clasped under his jaw, her tongue flicking and her hand lightly touched his chest like a caress of silk.

Fangs reached to their extent in his mouth and a hand gripped the edge of the tub behind her while the other held her hip. His invasion was sudden and Tenten couldn't stop the yelp of pleasure from escaping her lips. Behind Neji's ears he could feel the pressure that built and it urged him forward each time. Tenten's body moved toward him matching his movements.

Neji's open mouth let rough huffing noises escape toward Tenten's neck and ear. Their rhythm was steady and smooth until Tenten's body contracted into a faster, reaching pace. The beast that came with the fangs lifted its head in Neji and he surged harder and deeper.

A blackness consumed them and sparks began to cover the blackness with bright stars. It seemed with each wave of pleasure the brighter the stars got and the more intense the colors began to get.

They both worked toward climax, perspiration dotted Tenten's forehead. Neji clasped his mouth on the underside of Tenten's breast to run his fangs gently along the sensitive skin. Tenten threw her head back, her brow creasing, body shuddering, cries heightening and blackness exploded around her until all she felt was Neji.

The second her body shuddered Neji felt the intense pleasure that had her on edge. Her melding around him, he surged forward into the tightness of her climax and buried his own deep within her.

Neji's head dropped toward her neck, they were connected and Neji let himself rest on her. His worn body flipped their position before it collapsed completely on her. The aftermath of her climax made her sensitive and sent tings of electricity up her body as he moved. He smirked sharing that feeling and she shot an exhausted attempt of a glare at him. "There is no reason to be embarassed Tenten.." his fangs had receded and he pressed a tender kiss on her jaw.

Tenten reached out beside the tub, not moving, and grabbed a wash cloth. Dipping it in the water she drug it up Neji's body. His body shivered and tightened in response. Tenten wiped the left over blood from his face and body. Gently she rubbed the wash cloth over one of his eyebrows. His eye closed as she continued down his nose. His skin was creamy and soft.

She dropped the wash cloth into the tub to touch the skin herself, it seemed to sparkle now. Looking at Tenten's tender, exhausted face caress his own he pressed his lips to hers in a smooth, rough gesture. It took her mouth completely and possessed her mind for it's briefness.

They bathed and Tenten pulled Neji's hair back in his normal fashion. Neji refused to let her pull her own hair back. Instead they laid in his bed, now covered in a new pair of sheets, with her back to Neji. Their bodies fitting together perfectly, they fell asleep. His chin rested on the top of her head, her scent a perfume he inhaled and savored even in sleep. She was curled into his body, his arm around her waist and his hand in front of her face. Tenten held onto his hand, as if he would be gone in the next second.

The day passed quickly and the moon woke Neji. He lifted himself, not disturbing Tenten, his hunger grew and he looked down onto the sleeping maid. She felt his hunger and stirred. Turning she saw the possessive way he looked over her body, "You could kill someone with that stare Neji-_sama_" she said turning so he had a full view of her bare skin under the sheet.

He growled and advanced on her, pressing himself on the side of her thigh, "Don't test me Tenten, I am hungry.." his voice dropped and his was whispering in her ear now.

Tenten's body began melting at his words, "Neji, everyone will be waking up soon. Feed." she shoved her chocolate hair from her neck.

Neji settled himself behind her as he was before and wrapped his arms around her to pull her against his body. His fangs grew only enough to pierce as deep as needed, and he slowly drank. Tenten winced at the pain, but it then turned into a comfort only Neji could provide.

After he was considerable happy with the meal he pulled away watching the wounds heal in a fraction of a second. He accepted the weakness she felt until she was sound asleep, in a healing sleep. He stood walking to his closet. He pulled on his casually formal pants. Tenten turned over and Neji rolled his eyes, "I knew it."

"Then why did you leave me?" she asked teasing him with a fake pout.

"My only wish is to stay there beside you but as you said, the others will be waking soon and I feel we have a visitor." Neji spoke as he pulled a dress from his closet and tossed it to the bed, "You should sleep Tenten, it will help."

Tenten sighed, "I know, I will.." she spoke with a distant voice as he did. Neji looked back on her now closed eyes. It wouldn't take much for her to fall asleep but her thoughts on him leaving her would plague her. He knew the risk they took and the stupidity of trying to make a strong bond illegal but their bond was irrevocable and so was their love. They had hidden it well enough to stay together, unlike Kakashi and Anko, but they were ever wary.

After the ambush Gaara was all to serious about the banning of bonds. Since the bonds provided willing blood for healing Gaara separated the bonds that seemed the strongest and made future bonds painful.

Neji and Tenten's bond was as old as she. When she was six Neji was chosen for her and at eighteen he claimed her, taking her innocence and forming the bond. Before the ambush the bond was a crucial part of a vampires life, his partner was not considered a maid. Though she/he was human they would be given respect because of the respect given to their vampire. Gaara thought the bonds were a way to have love and blood in protection but the ambush proved him wrong and he couldn't bare to see the loss of vampires at the loss of their partners. He found it idiotic and unnecessary.

Neji felt the complete opposite having found a true bond in Tenten. He blamed the weakness of Gaara's bond to his partner of fifty years. Tenten and Neji were going on fourteen years and willingly sharing his immortal life with her would mean life to him. A silk shirt slid over Neji's head and settled neatly on his frame. He then walked to the edge of the bed and kissed his mark on Tenten's neck and was gone in a flow of cool air.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally, right?!?! It is a GaaraxSakura chapter. This was fairly easy to write now because i missed this pairing so much but i had to give them all a chance to shine. It was also important to what happens later on but ANWAYZ =) I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sakura woke to a cool bed and her body stretched comfortably. She sat up, letting the silk sheets fall off her body. The moon was bright and reflected onto the pale skin of Gaara sitting near the window.

"Gaara-sama?" Sakura asked, his face looked distant. He stood without a word and held out a closed fist as he approached her. His two fists went together and he grabbed something she couldn't see. In a quick motion his fists pulled apart to reveal a whip made of sand.

His eyes pierced her, they were sharp green and his brow was pulled down over them in a cruel glare. His chiseled nose was harsh along with his mouth as he spoke, "Have you forgotten your fear?" he asked as the whip slashed forward. Sakura felt the pain throughout her body, starting from her right shoulder.

Sakura screamed up to the sky and her body jerked up. She breathed heavily, this awakening wasn't comfortable. Swallowing she looked around the dark room with her hand held over her right shoulder. Looking to the moonlit night she saw Gaara by the window. Her heart pounded and she dared to ask, "Gaara-sama?"

Gaara didn't turn to meet her gaze, instead he fought to keep his new emotions under control. Sakura leaned to one side attempting to see the emotion that could put the deep stress lines on his face that she saw. This was not her nightmare, she knew it because his face was cruel and horrifying. The clan leader she saw before her was tranquil and troubled.

Gaara's face turned to her abruptly. Sakura's eyes widened, "Did I disturb you with my nightmare?" she asked unconsciously still holding her right shoulder. Gaara looked down, again trying to keep his emotions in check. He had seen her dream as vividly as she had and though he knew he shouldn't, he hated her view of him. The one of horror and pain. He had never felt pain for inducing pain. The bond was affecting him more than he would have ever expected.

"No" He finally responded.

Sakura sat back comfortably on the bed deciding to venture into her dream. It was so real and the pain was also. She rubbed her right shoulder and now realized she had been holding it. Letting her hand fall from her shoulder she felt the pain as if it was real. A sharp intake of breath had Gaara on his feet. Sakura held her shoulder again the pain was real.

Gaara was crouched in front of her on the bed, he removed her hand and ignored her noise of pain to examine her. It was his doing, his mark.

"It burns." Sakura pleaded.

"It will, until the process is done." Gaara spoke getting off the bed.

"Process?" Sakura asked holding her shoulder again.

"You must let it alone," he began, and pulled her hand from her shoulder, "It is my mark on you. Signifying that you are mine. It will burn as deep as my fangs were."

Sakura gasped through clenched teeth. She knew she would be in for it, his mouth bruised her skin attempting to get deeper into her neck. Gaara, being who he was, didn't have the smallest fangs either.

Gaara smirked at her thoughts and quickly let it fall feeling her pain. He made a hand gesture for her to come to him and Sakura scooted warily toward him.

"This will help." he pulled her close to him and clasped his mouth over the burning mark. Sakura gasped and her eyes clinched shut expecting pain. Instead his tongue lapped over the burning mark, soothing it until it was a small ache. Sakura relaxed in his strong grip and he let her go. She sat beside him but facing him, she looked at him desperately needing an explanation for his caring action.

"You didn't struggle against me this morning, why?" he asked. Gaara looked into her eyes, both of them searching.

"You were hurt." she answered. Gaara looked down to his right bicep and placed her hand on it. Sakura moved her fingers under his, feeling no scar, he was completely healed. He knew now that their bond had affected her also. To care for his wounds after all he did was cause hers was proof.

"I am your servant Gaara-sama but the reason I chose not to fight you is to _willingly_ help you, even if it took my life."

"Why would you do that?" he asked, more than aware that she had just read his mind. He wasn't going to scare her with that ability just yet.

Sakura looked down to the floor, "I wanted to serve my purpose."

Gaara just looked away from her, she made no sense in her logic. She saw no sense in this bond she felt and she wanted an explanation.

"The bond was initially made for humans who wished to serve, for protection and willing blood. Things of the past have evolved the bond." Gaara stood and took his seat by the window.

"You can read my thoughts?" she asked bewildered

"Yes, it's part of the protection. I know what is going on with your being at anytime I want and vise versa."

The silence grew as Sakura absorbed the knowledge, so he did know all of her feelings. Sakura finally spoke again, "You said things of the past evolved the bond. What does that mean?" she asked changing the subject.

"Natural changes, from service to partnership…the bond became love…for some." he shifted in his chair, staring out to the moon. He knew she would continue questioning and that for her to understand his ways, he would have to answer. "There was an ambush some five years ago that shifted the bond completely away from that."

"Why?"

Gaara's eyes became hazed over with fury, "Vampires partners were used as bait for their vampires. It had gotten out to the rouge vampires about how we do what we do and they banded together and took advantage of our weakness."

"Weakness..love is hardly a weakness.." Sakura shook her head.

"It is for those who don't feel it.." he paused knowing Sakura would be staring at him now and then he continued, "Contrary to the belief that the maids were sacrifices they were poisoned by the rouge vampires and we were too late to save them. Two vampires didn't accept their partners helplessness and tried to suck the poison out..killing themselves. Tenten survived but she was the only one."

"You lost your partner." she stated because he wouldn't.

"A partner hardly, she was for my service and blood. That mark.." he pointed to Sakura's shoulder, "didn't appear on her, and when a mark did appear…it had taken a year." He heard her thought of him feeling himself a failure but he felt no such thing. His partner was weak in will and feared everything about Gaara from the beginning of their bond.

Sakura could follow his thoughts as if he had spoken them out loud, "It is a fearful thing Gaara-sama.." she spoke of her own experience. The pain and now the strong feelings to want to be with the one who caused it.

"No, the bonds were different back then. When partners were chosen it was understood that at eighteen their master vampire would take their innocence, that would form there bond." Gaara continued to explain.

"Even if they were unwilling?"

"There were not many like that and even if so..after the bond was formed their feelings changed." Gaara was trying to concentrate on his story as his hunger grew. Her blood called out to him though he fought it.

"So the change of feelings is because of the bond?" Sakura asked blushing. Her face turned away from his gaze. Gaara was one of the most powerful vampires she has run into and she knew she shouldn't feel this comfortable.

"Yes…but the change only comes if it was meant to." Gaara was now in front of her, making her look at him, "If you were meant to hate me Sakura then the bond would not have changed that."

Sakura looked into Gaara's eyes. They were no different from before but now, she saw something different in them. There in them was loss, pain, cruelty, but overall remorse. He turned his eyes away from her, "The loss of a partner is the loss of a part our mind. The loss of a true partner means the loss of half of not only our minds but ourselves. The two vampires we lost, couldn't accept it. I, as leader, couldn't let that weakness plague us again."

Sakura worked at the control he said she possessed by venturing into the other half of her mind that hadn't been there. She gasped audibly as her vision was blocked with vivid memories.

_**Gaara and the majority of the group surrounding him. He spoke of a new law, one that banned partnerships, "For the safety of them and us the humans will serve there original place as maids nothing more. Any bonds stronger than that will be separated." An out roar began. **_

_**Naruto pulled his long black haired, pale eyed partner to him protectively, "You can't do that Gaara! They will be less safe without us!"**_

**"_This may be hard to see now but their safety will be stronger. No one will target you through them! You will have your permanent connection with them but physical contact is BANNED!"_**

**"_That is what our bonds were formed on, how do you expect us to do that!?!" Kakashi roared. _**

**"_You will be separated." Gaara pointed to Anko, "Anko will live in this household, Kakashi you will stay in the sister household.."_**

_**Kakashi turned his face toward the floor and pulled Anko to him then pushed her gently away and was gone from the room. The group may not like his new law but they would accept it because Gaara was law.** _

"Gaara-sama.." she could feel the justice he felt doing what he did but she also knew that the partners he had had meant nothing to him. So he himself didn't understand the complete loss the others did.

"I felt it just the same!" he shouted and Sakura gasped jumping, "I felt it just the same seeing my brothers die…" he turned away from her.

"This pain, all of it, is justified because of your own pain?" Sakura asked boldly.

He calmly turned to her, "I feel nothing anymore."

Sakura approached him, 'That is not what your eyes and mind tell me..' Sakura felt his hand sting from his wanted reaction. Her eyes were shut tight at the vivid image of him slapping her.

He leaned forward, soaking up the heat she emanated, "I am still _your _master Sakura, remember that." and he was gone.

Sakura inhaled sharply, his smell still lingering on her face. Breathing out in was a jagged, pathetic breathe. She turned to his bed and found a head maid's dress lying there on the other side. Deciding she had become too comfortable in wanting explanations she simply pulled on the dress.

She walked into the bathroom to fix her bed hair and found it was perfect. Like she had been still as stone. Closing her eyes to try to remember all she remembered was feeling utter peace and comfort, then blackness. She ran a finger across the dimly red mark on her neck and winced at its soreness.

Sakura decided she could no longer bare to be in the quiet room and quickly cleaned up to bring the basket of dirty clothes down to the laundry room. As she walked down the stairs she saw an unfamiliar silver haired man walking up the stairs.

"Kakashi!" was shouted from at the bottom of the stairs. Both Sakura and Kakashi looked at the person. It was Gaara, "Come, join me for dinner." Kakashi looked back up into the direction of nothing then flew down the stairs. Sakura had being holding her breath, hearing Gaara shout. She rushed down the stairs and into the laundry room. There was Ino and Anko.

"Good evening" Anko greeted.

Ino turned not noticing Sakura's presence, "Sakura, how are you? Have you eaten?" Ino asked worried shoving some bread at Sakura.

"I'm fine Ino, thank you." Sakura took the bread after placing the basket down.

Feeling a gust of wind at her back she turned to see Neji, "Sakura, is it?"

Sakura swallowed the unchewed bread and bowed, "Yes."

"Gaara-sama has asked me to get _you_ to serve us today. We are in the meeting room." he informed and was gone.

Sakura tried desperately to moisten her throat but instead went into a coughing fit.

Anko and Ino started laughing, "He wouldn't kill you for chewing Sakura." Anko patted her on the back.

"I thought it was Gaara-sama," Sakura said going into another coughing fit. Anko smiled at her with her hand still on her back. Sakura was hunched over coughing and Anko gasped. Ino turned to see what caused the reaction and where Sakura's hair split, covering her coughing face, was the mark.

Anko grasped her left shoulder and, to avoid Ino's attention any further, she ran to get some water. She handed the water to Sakura and Sakura stood upright. Huffing from the relieved cough she looked to Anko, "I will be back."

Sakura paced quickly to the refrigerator and prepared the thick drinks in a pitcher. She placed some extra glasses on the tray to be sure and headed up the stairs. As she did a blur of black-blue rushed by her nearly knocking off some of the glasses. Sakura caught them and turned to peer after the blur but it was gone.

Shaking herself of the incident she walked into the meeting room. Everyone was lounging peacefully in their chairs, she served them quickly. Standing beside the door she was a shadow. The conversation grew and died, and grew again. Naruto was boasting about his battle fights and Kankuro was assuring him they weren't that great. Neji was in his own peaceful pool and Gaara, Gaara was staring at the shadow. Her hushed cough, her dry throat, her churned stomach, he could see it all.

Gaara swished the drink in his cup. With her smell encompassing the room he didn't understand how anyone could be satisfied with the dead blood in their glass. He had never been so unsatisfied and it angered him. As Neji joined Naruto and Kankuro's conversation Gaara pushed his nose up in the air as a new scent became present.

The conversation stopped as the rest of the room noticed the new scent.

Kankuro sneered, "I will not sit with him Gaara-sama."

Gaara looked down to the table, "You are dismissed." He then looked to Kankuro and Kankuro was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Come in Kakashi." Gaara said loudly.

The silver haired vampire entered silently and sat closest to Gaara. Gaara inhaled deeply once more and nearly gasped at the smell. Instead he clenched his fists, his eyes and then his teeth as his fangs grew in his mouth. A vision flashed before his clenched eyes.

_**Gaara threw Sakura onto of the long table. Her yelp of terror was nothing to him now. Pulling up her dress his fangs came down to stab into her thigh, piercing her femoral artery. Sakura's screams of pain died into peaceful, comforted cooing. Gaara clenched her thighs as he savored the rush of blood filling him.**_

Gaara opened his eyes suddenly to stop the vision and looked dead at Sakura, still the shadow.

"He touched her, if I would have not have woken up..there is no telling the damage.." Kakashi fumed not noticing Gaara's internal dilemma.

Sakura's eyes were wide and horrified. All she saw in the room was Gaara's cruel green eyes. The same green as her dream. 'Sakura…put the pitcher on the table and leave…now.' Gaara spoke in her mind.

Sakura nodded, invisible to everyone until her pink hair hit the dim light of the room. Naruto noticed her with and "o" on his face, "Sakura I'll take another drink." He lifted his half empty glass.

Sakura quickly looked to Gaara's cruel eyes. He rolled his head back, stretching his neck, becoming a predator. 'Leave now..' he spoke to her again, 'Do not stop once more.' Sakura nodded sharply and fled the room.

Naruto and Neji looked after her noticing exactly what had just happened. They then looked back to Gaara to see him composing himself. Kakashi was still unaware and fuming.

"There is no physical proof…I can do nothing against him." Gaara finally responded to Kakashi.

Kakashi clinched his fists which were now on the table, "Gaara…You can't just let this slide…and wait till he actually does.."

"Fine." Gaara looked sternly to Naruto and Naruto's blue eyes got wide, "Anko will be in Naruto's care from now on, since he is so reluctant to get a new maid. Kankuro will be forced to get another maid."

"I pity the woman." Neji muttered into the glass at his lips.

Naruto looked to Kakashi trying to assure him but nothing came out of his moving lips. Kakashi was taken aback, "Naruto? He is a child!" Kakashi protested.

"There's only a thirty year difference." Naruto muttered, his arms crossed as he looked on at the conversation, unhappy Kakashi still saw him as a child.

"Does this mean you wish for her to stay in Kankuro's care?" Gaara spoke firmly, rubbing his temples. Ignoring all the extra additions to there conversation.

Kakashi hissed at the suggestion.

"Naruto will be charged with her care." The whole room knew that was Gaara's final word, his gavel.

Neji poured another glass from the glasses on the tray Sakura had brought in, "Drink Kakashi, calm your nerves."

Kakashi swigged the drink at once and Gaara leaned back in his chair as his vision threatened his control again. She was out of sight but her scent stayed with him. He had never wanted to take a humans life so desperately. Gaara swished the blood in his drink again. It was cold; a dark, ugly red. Not glowing. Not the red you saw under your eye lids if the sun was shining through them. Not silk, or even soft. Not warm and living. Not sweet and full of complex feelings.

Not Sakura, and Gaara was unsatisfied.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all~ It seems like so long!!! I am graduated if that is any excuse! Did great on finals and so proud of my senior project!! I've been writting like a MAD woman! I finally got this right (by me) so time to see what YOU think :) Lets see what happens after Gaara's odd vision..**

* * *

Sakura walked slowly away from the meeting room. She was hopelessly confused. What had she done? She asked herself this over and over, and replayed what had happened. She had stood there like a shadow, not moving, not speaking. What could she have possibly done?

Shaking her head to get rid of the confusion she walked down the stairs and into the maid's room.

"Finally!" Anko blurted out, "They are ready to let us outside."

Sakura's brow creased, she had forgotten about that horrifying news.

They went through the living room to a glass room. There were elegant tables and chairs spaced out on the right and left of the room. Also greenery hanging from the roof and on the floor. It pieced the room together beautifully. The room looked as if it was used for bright, mid day parties but in this household she wasn't sure what it could be used for.

"The maids use this room." Tenten popped up behind Sakura and smiled when Sakura jumped. "We are human after all, we love the sun. If we have a slow night then we will sleep and wake up during the day. This is our favorite room." Tenten smiled looking around.

Sakura smiled also, "I can see why." Sakura stared out the glass roof to the moon.

Anko walked up behind them both and placed her hand on Tenten's shoulder. "Don't be nervous to go outside Sakura. Ino told me about your worries, there is nothing more dangerous out there than our very own vampires."

"I was nervous my first time too but you'll be too distracted by the garden to worry." Tenten assured her.

Sakura grimaced, she was trying her hardest to forget about going outside and everyone wanted to remind her.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat feeling Gaara's presence near. She turned to she him at the entrance of the glass room. He performed three hand signals and bluish green tumblers and wheels unlocked the barrier on the door. The heavy doors opened and Gaara was gone.

Walking out onto the brick patio the other maids moved around, examining the flowers and their condition. They had seen this before but Sakura was in awe.

There was a fountain in the middle of the brick design. Around it there was a wide variety of flowers, each completely different, some even mixed. Sakura gasped when she recognized some flowers and knew these blooms shouldn't be here at this time of the year but they all thrived together. After the garden there was a wide and just as long field. The grass was green and looked picture perfect. Off to the side was a cherry blossom field. The rows of cherry blossom trees made the entire place pull together. It was a haven and even in the pale moon light it was bright and lively.

"So why are we out here?" Sakura asked turning to see all her surroundings.

"Well it's almost a full moon, and it's the brightest night beside the actual full moon." Tenten explained.

"And also, who else tends the garden?" Anko asked.

Sakura's eyes went wide, "It needs tending? It looks perfect!" She turned to a flower that caught her eye. It was red on the edges and wild. Then in the middle it was pink and soft, flowing to the stem.

"Every garden has weeds." Ino pointed out pulling a stray weed from the garden.

Sakura smiled and kneeled by the red and pink flower. Pulling weeds from a garden is tedious but the maids seemed to love the time outside.

In an hours time Sakura had already forgotten about her worries. Sakura smiled down on a stray cherry blossom that floated onto the brick patio. She loved cherry blossom.

Sakura placed the single petal on her finger and lifted it toward the moon. It flew away from her finger then began circling her. Sakura smiled at the enchanting blue playing down on what was now a group of five cherry blossom petals circling her. Her mind felt peaceful, her body felt weightless, she floated from her kneeling position to a standing one.

As more cherry blossom petals joined in, a whispering song played in Sakura's mind. It was soft and child like. Sakura looked back on the others as she began to follow the cherry blossom's whispered commands. They were oblivious, she was invisible to them. The cherry blossoms became a clouding fog around her.

She walked blindly away from the garden and into the cherry blossom field. Pecking on her skin gently the cherry blossoms drew her further and further into the field.

* * *

Back At The Garden~

Shikamaru, who had joined Neji in watch duty, jerked his head toward the woods on the edge of the cherry blossom field. There was a rustle, and that's all it took to have them on alert. He glanced at Neji and he had already activated his Byuakugan.

Shikamaru was the first to speak, "Ladies, it's time to wrap it up!"

Ino looked back at Shikamaru and dusted her hands on her small dress.

"What's wrong Neji-sama?" Tenten asked moving toward him.

Shikamaru held up a hand to stop her, "Get inside. All of you."

They obeyed quickly. Shikamaru turned to look up on the second floor where Gaara's office was. Gaara appeared behind Neji a second later, "Problem?"

"It's not an animal, and it's not human. I can barely detect it but it's using a charm close by." Neji informed.

"It's approaching fast Gaara, very fast." Shikamaru stepped forward in front of the two to smell the air.

"Any guesses as to its target?" Gaara asked.

"Not a clue.." Neji deactivated his Byuakugan to look at Gaara.

"Well, the maids are in. Let's lock up and see what it does."

Shikamaru and Neji walked in the house, followed by Gaara. The maids waited nervously in the glass room.

Gaara was walking by and glanced over at them, then at second glance he nearly erupted.

"Where is Sakura?!" Gaara roared.

The maids exchanged glances between each other, and Anko spoke, "I swear she was here!!!"

Ino jumped up to run out the door to be caught by Shikamaru, "She's out there!?!"

Gaara waved them away. Neji and Shikamaru pulled the maids out of the room quickly. Gaara focused intently, now noticing that Sakura's mind was clouded and shadowed.

'Sakura where are you?' he asked intensely.

No answer.

"Damn it!" Gaara cursed out loud. 'WHERE ARE YOU?!' he yelled to her.

Nothing.

Gaara bolted out of the door and smelled the air. He would kick himself for it but he had to find her and no other human's smell was as strong as hers.

Gaara wrinkled his nose smelling an overpowering cherry blossom smell. His eyes popped open, it was too over exaggerated, like it was trying to cloak another smell. Looking to the cherry blossom field there was nothing. And then, what he had been hoping for, a slip up in this extensive plan of whatever or whoever it was that planned to make a meal out of Sakura. He smelled her, and he was looking in the right direction.

Letting his predatory side take over he bolted into the cherry blossom field. Smelling wildly he finally found her. Walking toward the woods surrounded by a cloud of cherry blossoms. Adrenaline rushing he walked, denting in the soft grass, toward her.

Close enough to grab her he pulled her around to face him. Ready to shake her out of the charm he gripped her shoulders, then her eyes pierced him. They were a dead, white green. Sakura's brow was creased in fear upon seeing him, he had broken the charm enough that she could see she was no longer in control of her own body.

Gaara's eyes widened, he was a second too late and their attacker was upon them. He turned around to face the attacker. Flying through the air, out of the woods, was a dark figure. It was flying right toward them and Gaara hunched down, letting out a fierce growl, ready.

Sakura's face became blank again and she walked forward past Gaara.

Gaara cursed and jumped in front of her just in time to kick the attacker in the chest and away from them. Gaara threw an annoying glare at Sakura. The attacker let out a blood curdling cry and hissed toward Gaara.

"Pick yourself up beast and come, I will give you what you seek!" Gaara threatened.

The attacker looked at Sakura with glowing red eyes and then Gaara. Screeching again the beast shot off into the woods.

Sakura gasped and began to fall before Gaara caught her by the waist. He sighed, calming his heightened senses and nerves.

"Gaara-sama…" Sakura attempted to speak as she was being pulled along.

Gaara didn't speak and his breathing had ceased. Her smell was all around him again and he wouldn't dare put himself through another agonizing vision.

They finally reached the house and Gaara threw Sakura on the couch of the living room and was gone.

Ino rushed to her friends side, "Are you okay?! We were so worried!" Ino looked back at the two other maids.

"I'm just a little dizzy." Sakura held her head in her hands.

Gaara met Shikamaru and Neji outside the living room door and gestured for them to follow him.

"She was under a charm, it was no simple charm either." Gaara's brow creased remembering Sakura's face.

"It cloaked her presence and clouded our memory as if she wasn't even with us." Neji confirmed. Walking up the stairs with the two.

"Why her though?" Shikamaru questioned as he looked down the stairs at the maids coming out of the living room.

Sasuke was waiting at the top of the stairs. He was also looking down at the maids, particularly Sakura. "It is no secret that she is now Gaara's." Sasuke's face rose to look at Gaara and smirk, "Plus…her smell is… intoxicating." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

Gaara slammed Sasuke into the wall behind him. "No one invited you into this conversation Sasuke…" Gaara's forearm was under Sasuke's chin.

Neji grabbed Gaara's arm, "Gaara, calm down." Gaara shoved Neji away roughly.

Sasuke's brow was creased furiously but he did not speak. Gaara released him and turned to walk toward his room.

"Gaara…" Shikamaru began, "..your eye."

Gaara looked around to his brothers and then disappeared in a puff of sand.

Gaara gripped the sides of his bathroom sink and looked up to his reflection hesitantly. His right eye was black and yellow with a black four sided star as a pupil. Gaara punched the mirror, "This is not happening!" he roared.

'Finally~' a shrill voice spoke in Gaara's head.

"Go to hell you fat ass raccoon."

'I'd have to take you with me "Gaara-sama"' Shukaku mimicked Sakura's voice.

Gaara hissed through long fangs.

'I don't see why you don't just take the little cherry blossom.'

"Because _she_ is the one giving you this power. I will not allow her or you that power over me."

'Wrong!' Shukaku cackled, 'You are! By not giving yourself what you want! You are becoming weak and here I am! Falling to the true bond?! HA! You will fall if you don't rid yourself of her Gaara!'

"I do not need your strength! I do not need your help, I can handle this…I can handle her." Gaara pushed Shukaku away.

'You can't handle any emotion but hatred! Don't worry Gaara~ I'll be here when you fall, I'll be here to take all that tasty blood from that beautiful little cherry blossom. Just you wait.' Shukaku's faint voice cried.

Gaara thrust the remaining Shukaku from his mind, "I will not let you win…I can control myself." he spoke lowly. Gaara knew he must find the will to control his hunger for his new maid or it would be the death of her.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola ^-^ I believe this is the longest chapter...ever o-o It's full of everything! Tell me what you think.

* * *

After Gaara's outburst toward Sasuke and Shukaku's awakening Gaara had the rogue vampire that attacked Sakura tracked. Neji found its charm working on another human hours later and Kankuro volunteered for its execution. A few hours later Kankuro returned with news that the beast was dead.

Before dawn that day Gaara held a meeting, calling together the entire household. Anko was informed of her master change and Kankuro was informed of his choice to a new maid. Kankuro kept his composure and simply denied the need for a new maid.

Gaara's anger for small things grew as his need for Sakura's blood grew. Life in the house became calm, even dull. Gaara was rarely seen. He stayed in his office until the early hours of the day and when he wasn't there, he was in his room, sleeping out the day.

Sakura attempted to communicate with him through their bond once everyday on the first week and when Gaara blocked their bond completely she quickly took a hint. She settled for probing her mind to make sure he was still there. Though he was there, his physical absence was weighing heavily on her mind.

It was now the fourth week since the last night she had seen him. There was a battle at the end of the week and Sakura was curious as to if Gaara would shun her assistance. Being a maid she felt no right to ask about Gaara so she played the silent sufferer.

The days passed in a blur and things were so slow that Sakura and Ino slept through many nights as well as days. But today, it was the day to prepare for the battle that night. The maids were all a bustle while the vampires slept through the bright day.

Sakura leaned her chin on her fist and sighed. She looked out onto the day from the glass windows surrounding her. The glass room felt so safe and, surrounded by the beautiful garden, it really was a haven. Sakura turned her head lazily toward the cherry blossom field. She remembered that night and the all too familiar furious face Gaara threw at her. Getting herself into trouble was easy, it was getting out that proved to be hard.

"Sakura? What are you doing in here?" Ino asked walking in behind Sakura.

"Just soaking up some sun." Sakura forced a smile to her friend.

Ino smiled back, worried, and then turned toward the way Sakura had been staring.

"It hasn't been the same since that night huh?" Ino asked.

Sakura stood and walked to the big doors that lead outside ignoring Ino's question. Holding onto the handle she turned to meet Ino's curious gaze.

"I wonder why we're not allowed outside during the day..It looks safe enough." Sakura pondered out loud looking up to the roof of the glass room. It was covered in transparent blue cogs, wheels, and tumblers to show that the barrier was still in place.

"I think it's because they are not awake to make sure it is."

Sakura huffed. Safe seemed so boring lately. It's only when things went wrong that Gaara was there to fix it. She knew it should be impossible but she missed him. She missed the cold, cruel look he gave her when she did something she wasn't even aware of. His strong hands and his even stronger words. All the things everyone saw and feared, she missed. But mostly she missed what no one saw. How soft his skin was, the calm, almost soothing, green of his eyes. How he cared more than any normal person but hid that fact so well. Even his brothers did not see it but she did.

It was a blessing and even more so a curse. Sakura could only assume that the reason Gaara detested her so was because of her knowledge. Because of the way she saw him.

"Girls!" Anko shouted, taking Sakura from her thoughts, "I presume that all your preparations are made if your relaxing in here."

Ino studdered, "W-well--"

"Mine are." Sakura answered firmly.

"Really?" Anko asked, not amused, "You have all of Gaara's things together and ready for him?"

Sakura cocked up an eyebrow and spoke precisely, "All..the preparations."

Anko sighed, and nodded curtly. She wasn't surprised. Since Sakura had no one to specifically care for, she got all her chores done in expert time.

Anko and Ino left the room. Sakura sat on top of one of the black, metal tables. Reclining back on her hands she closed her eyes and began to day dream. Before she knew it she was asleep.

_Sakura was in the cherry blossom field again. Her senses were not clouded or altered. She spun in circles attempting to figure out why she was there. Then, striding from behind a tree, Gaara appeared. _

_Sakura's heart stuttered and half a smile played at her lips. The half a smile disappeared seeing a wicked smirk appear on Gaara's face. This was not the Gaara she knew. His eyes..they were different._

"_Hello Sakura-chan~" a too shrill voice spoke._

_Sakura's heart raced and her breathing picked up. _

"_Come now Sakura-chan, let me take what this body so desperately desires. I promise to give something in return." Gaara's head tilted slightly and the words came out calmly._

'_This dream' Sakura thought and closed her eyes tight. 'Wake up!'_

_Gaara's new found voice laughed horribly then charged toward her._

_Sakura's brow creased and she was on the verge of hyperventilating, 'WAKE UP!' she screamed._

The dream ended abruptly and Sakura jumped up. The sun was setting now. Sakura breathed out heavily. She had had that dream countless times, every time she slept it seemed. She had no idea what the hidden message was, but she knew it was there. One thing she didn't have to look to deeply to see was that Gaara was even more dangerous than he had been.

Sakura picked herself off the table and walked into the laundry room.

"The masters will be waking up soon." Tenten spoke to the whole group, "Bring their suits to them as soon as possible."

Sakura nodded, as did Ino and Anko.

Tenten then turned toward Sakura, "Sakura, Gaara will not need your assistance tonight."

Sakura expected the news but had no idea how bad it would sting. She blinked fast and hard, fighting tears. Tenten looked to the floor and then turned away. Sakura cleared her throat of the massive lump that formed, "What do I do?"

"Help who needs helping." Tenten said simply and walked out of the room. Tenten could only imagine the pain Sakura felt. Being shunned by your master for your own good was bad enough for Tenten but Sakura was shunned for a reason she didn't even know.

Sakura breathed jaggedly. Finally she walked to her room and threw herself on her bed. Her head hurt with anger, she wanted to hate him, she wanted to throw something at him, to yell at him. But she stewed, dealing with the pain he caused, once again, she sat up and looked at the adjacent wall. She did nothing wrong, but his cruel treatment told her otherwise.

Then out of no where Anko popped into the door way, "Sakura we can't have you slacking tonight of all nights." Anko leaned her body to one side and looked at Sakura with reprove.

Sakura followed Anko to the living room where many vampires were already gathering.

None of them were suited up so she guessed she would be helping them.

"Sakura." Sasuke greeted her with a hand peck. Sakura jumped from his sudden appearance and then smiled a half hearted smile.

Sasuke had been a regular around the house for the last four weeks. Sorting out some business with his own maid and Gaara. After the first week of his business he would regularly pop in on what ever she was doing.

"Sasuke-sama, how have you been?" Sakura asked.

"Absolutely starved now that I see you." Sasuke said smoothly, brushing Sakura's cheek.

Sakura blushed, 'Was that supposed to be a compliment?'

"If you need any assistance, please, let me know." Sakura smiled and pulled herself free of his alluring presence.

Sakura caught back up with Anko in the laundry room.

"Oh, Sakura. Just stand out in the living room and if someone needs your assistance that is your cue." Anko said quickly as she laid out two suits.

Sakura nodded, disappointed, and turned to walk back out into the living room.

Anko sighed and grabbed Sakura's arm to pull her into a hug, "I know it hurts Sakura." she whispered. "Being forcefully separated from your vampire is hard." Anko spoke softly and knowingly. Sakura could see Anko's longing for her true bond in her eyes. Sakura hugged Anko back and then let go before the flood gates opened. Anko looked down to the suits and then looked at Sakura's turned back mischievously.

Five…Ten…Twenty minutes pasted as Sakura stood outside the laundry room for all vampires assistance.

"Sakura-chan." someone whined.

Sakura turned to see Naruto. She smiled at his pitiful pout and then asked, "Can I help you Naruto-sama?"

Naruto drug his feet toward her, "I'm thirsty."

Sakura nodded and walked toward the kitchen to run smack into something impossibly hard for a human. Looking up at the obstacle it definitely wasn't human, but a white haired, mysterious looking vampire. His dark eye swept over her as he watched her stagger backward. He caught her smoothly and stood her up straight, "Whoa now." he smiled a too human smile, it reached his eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" She said then bowed.

"I'm Kakashi, and it's no problem." he chuckled and looked toward his company waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Sakura.." she introduced with a red face. The other two vampires smiled there fanged grins.

"This is Itachi, and Kiba." Each nodded when their name was mentioned. Sakura bowed toward them. Itachi was familiar, but Kiba's dog like smile was totally new.

"What were you in such a rush for Sakura?" Kiba stepped forward, oddly intrigued.

"I was getting Naruto-sama a drink." she smiled a small smile toward the friendly looking Kiba.

Both Kakashi and Itachi chuckled. It seemed to float above them then dissipate like smoke. Kiba smiled brightly, his eyes never leaving Sakura's face.

"Well, we will excuse you then." Itachi's dark eyes blinked slowly at her. She felt as if she couldn't look away. Kakashi touched her back gently and Sakura shook herself from his gaze.

She bowed and quickly brought Naruto his drink.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto sighed and walked away.

Sakura licked her lips and adjusted her position preparing for another long night. Her mind wouldn't stop circling around the three, completely alluring, vamps she just met. She had no idea why Itachi seemed so familiar or why Kakashi's eyes held something she had seen before, or even whether Kiba's looks were because she was gorgeous or just delicious looking.

"Time to suit up!!!" Neji's order echoed throughout the living room and broke Sakura from her thoughts.

Sakura looked around, waiting for an opportunity to help. Sasuke was the first that she saw and the more comfortable choice.

"May I help you Sasuke-sama?" Sakura smiled, offering.

Sasuke nodded and handed her his chest armor. He pulled his over shirt off his body and placed it on the edge of the couch. Sakura wrapped her arms around him with the chest piece. Squinting one eye closed and biting her lip she wrestled with one of the latches on the back of the armor.

Sasuke chuckled, "Do _you_ need help Sakura?" he asked looking down on the odd face she made.

Sakura blushed, embarrassed, "I'm sorry Sasuke-sama, it seems to be bent or something."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Sasuke said then leaned to breath in her ear, "Take your time."

Sakura turned to face him, their faces now only inches apart. Sakura knew now why Itachi was so familiar. Sasuke had the same eyes and the only difference in their hair was Itachi's was blacker, Sasuke's was more blue. The latch hitched and she pulled away sweeping her hair out of her eyes.

Sakura turned, looking for another vampire to help while handing Sasuke his gloves. She saw the white haired Kakashi putting on his chest armor. Sakura turned and bowed to Sasuke then walked toward Kakashi.

"Let me help you, Kakashi-sama." she spoke softly behind him and took the latches in her hands.

"Thank you, Sakura."

Once she was done with his armor she turned again searching for a chance to help. Itachi was leaning on the wall, eyes closed, without his armor on.

She approached him, "Do you need assistance Itachi-sama?" He opened his eyes slowly and Sakura jumped back seeing redness. He blinked quickly until his eyes returned to normal.

"I didn't mean to startle you. Your assistance would be greatly appreciated." he said pulling on his chest armor.

Sakura smiled and pulled the armor back, her hands at his shoulders. "It was obviously me that startled you Itachi-sama."

Itachi's eyes followed her movements, "My eyes have a mind of their own now. They have grown tired of me."

"I would assume they are very fond of you." Sakura giggled inwardly.

Itachi didn't smile or smirk, "Thank you for your help, Sakura was it?"

"Yes and it was no problem Itachi-sama." and she left him with a smile.

Sakura turned looking at the suited up vampires feeling oddly accomplished. Sakura nearly burst into laughter seeing Naruto struggling with his armor, his arm bent behind him trying to latch the highest one on his back.. She walked toward him to help him when she was pulled away from the living room and into the laundry room.

"Hurry, Gaara-sama needs his suit." Anko shoved his chest armor at her.

"I was told he didn't need my assistance tonight." Sakura looked at Anko with a creased brow attempting to give her back the chest armor.

"I am replacing your duties Sakura, help me with the suit!" Anko rushed out of the room and Sakura held the chest piece clutched to her chest. Anko had the rest of the suit and rushed to Gaara's room. Anko knocked lightly, Sakura's breath caught in her throat waiting for him to speak, "Come in."

Sakura's heart stuttered and her face became hot. Anko rushed in, "I'm so sorry Gaara-sama, it's been hectic around here. Sakura place it on the bed."

Gaara's breathing stopped, it took breath to speak so he stayed silent. Sakura eyed him, her brow pulled up like a sad puppy. His eyes were cruel and his mouth in a deep frown. She rushed to put the armor on the bed and then turned to exit.

"Anko…" Gaara spoke, Sakura and Anko froze, "Since Sakura is here and has, obviously done nothing to help, you may go back to your work. She will assist me. " Gaara ordered. Sakura's brow creased and eyed him again, protesting his insult with her eyes.

Anko nodded and as she left threw a knowing smile at Sakura that Sakura didn't see. Her eyes were fixed on Gaara. She didn't wait for him to speak, instead she picked up the under armor slowly and walked it to him. Looking at him, the lump returned in her throat. She tried to calm her nerves but she could hear her blood rushing through her veins nervously.

If she could hear it then it was screaming at Gaara. He inclined heavily on the wall next to him, fighting his control. Sakura turned hearing the thud of his weight against the wall. She side stepped to stand in front of him, examining his huffing body. She would have spoken but the look in his eyes told her not to.

Gaara pushed himself up and took the under armor from Sakura's hands. Sakura stepped back and let him pull it over his body. Sakura wanted to talk to him, so many questions rushed in her mind, but she just couldn't. Gaara's throat burned, the control he built was failing.

His fangs grew in his mouth and he finally breathed out. Sakura gasped seeing his fangs so clearly. They were so long and so sharp. Her heart thudding in her chest she stepped forward. Being but a foot from him she pulled the edges of his under armor down, straightening it. Gaara closed his eyes tight feeling the warmth of her fingers through the tight material.

"You know…" She spoke finally, "…if you would let me in. It wouldn't be so hard to keep me out." Her breath was like warm silk whipping around his body.

Gaara slammed his hand against the wall beside him, cracking the wood. Sakura winced, thankful that wasn't her, but stood her ground. He huffed angrily, if she would taunt him, she would feel his troubles.

Gaara let down his guard. Struggles, needs, desires that he had kept from her flowed into her mind. Sakura stood confused for a moment and Gaara grunted at her closeness. Then, finally, it clicked.

Sakura's breathing picked up and her hand rose to shakily push her waist length hair from her shoulder. Gaara pushed her away roughly and Sakura staggered backward.

"Your pathetic…offering what you are most afraid to give." he turned away from her, leaning his body against the wall, breathing heavily. He couldn't hurt her like he did last time, he couldn't hear her slowing heart nearly stopping because he couldn't control himself.

Sakura's eyes narrowed furiously, her heart thudding and she spoke. "And your pathetic!" she stepped forward, "Afraid to take what is willingly offered…do you think life in this house matters to me?!" Sakura rose her voice, "Without you?!"

Gaara flew into her, slamming her against the wall behind her. Sakura squealed and gripped his shirt violently. She then regained her footing and continued when Gaara said nothing, "You bound me to you and made me feel…cared for…" her voice cracked.

Gaara huffed, his breathing still heavy, and stared into her furious eyes, "Cared for? Do you count the mental scars and bump forming on the back of your head?" Gaara bit toward her.

Sakura grabbed his jaw in her small hands, almost making him look straight at her, making sure he heard her every word, "You know I see what no one else does. You know I see how utterly worried you were under all your anger the night I was attacked."

Gaara growled and grabbed Sakura's throat. It wasn't hard enough to cut off her air supply, just a warning. Sakura placed a hand on top of his, pushing her fingers into his palm, "But what you don't know…is that..I would never hurt you. I would never tell anyone if you didn't want them to know." Sakura pulled on his hand.

His grip tightened and his eyes narrowed, "Liar.."

Sakura gasped at his tightening grip, "That night…you told me, that I would feel pain that I couldn't handle. I understand that now."

Gaara's teeth clinched, knowing what she would say. But his hand loosened its grip when she pulled it again.

"I can't handle the pain of you being here but not actually being here.. Knowing your there but choosing to ignore me, to ignore everyone." Sakura's eyes filled with tears but she stared just as intensely into his eyes, "I understand now…You want me to hate you…that would make everything easier…but like you said, if I was meant to hate you.." Sakura placed her hand on his cheek and Gaara closed his eyes tight. "…the bond wouldn't have changed that."

Gaara released his grip on Sakura's throat. His breathing didn't calm but, as he opened his eyes to look at her, his stare did.

Sakura removed her hand from his cheek to push her hair from her shoulder again, her hand barely shaking now. "I want you…to drink.." Gaara nearly bit through his own lip and Sakura waited.

Gaara then placed his hand on her shoulder and thumbed across his mark on Sakura's neck. Once, twice, and Sakura sighed into peace.

'It will not hurt, like before..' Gaara promised in her mind.

Sakura nodded as Gaara cupped the back of her head. 'But you must be completely still..'

His mouth opening, his fangs extending to their extent, he neared her throat. Sakura closed her eyes tight, seeing a glimpse of his fangs had her heart going into a flutter.

'I promise..it will not hurt" he reassured her, feeling her anxiety.

Gaara's fangs sunk in and Sakura whined loudly. Then there was nothing, nothing but numbness. Sakura's eyes popped open looking around, all she felt was the warmth of her blood rushing around her body and the warmth of Gaara's mouth. Gaara clinched, his hand fisting her hair, he pulled her close. Sakura's face went up to the roof instinctively offering Gaara her neck. He held his control and did not pull more blood than came freely.

Sakura placed her hand on the back of his neck, his red hair cascaded over her fingers.

It seemed as if an hour passed in the elapsed three minutes. Sakura felt her heart stutter.

'Gaara.'

Gaara broke free, his nose nudged her collarbone and his deep breath went down her chest as he spoke. "I know…"Sakura's skin tingled.

"Everyone is waiting." she reminded and then gasped loudly feeling Gaara's warm tongue slide over the two wound holes on her neck.

"I know.." he repeated. Sakura tried to push Gaara away, what she felt wasn't sane. Pleasure pulsed through her body like blood in her veins. Gaara smirked completely satisfied of himself and her blood, "The pain I can cause you…is nothing compared to the pleasure.." he breathed down her neck. Sakura blushed a wild red.

Gaara actually chuckled an open mouth chuckle and Sakura smiled shyly.

"Here," Sakura waved him toward the bed as she picked up his armor. She reached around him tightening and fastening the armor to perfection.

Gaara inhaled deeply and Sakura turned to face him, their noses touched. Sakura jerked back, "Sorry." Gaara grabbed her jaw roughly and Sakura closed her eyes, ready to be yelled at. His grip softened and his nose touched hers again. Sakura opened her eyes to meet Gaara's gaze as he closed his eyes.

Gaara's breath mixed with her jagged, and nervous breath. Sakura closed her eyes again and let her nose slide down the side of his and right before their lips touched he moved his face away from hers. His lips pressed on the side of her mouth, then her cheek, her jaw bone, under her jaw, and all the way down her neck.

Sakura's breath tickled the back of his ear and her hands slid down the back of his neck. Then Gaara stopped and breathed down her neck, composing himself, he looked up to Sakura.

Sakura looked into his eyes wanting to see what she knew was there the last time she had looked so closely. There they were, they were pushed to the back and guarded but she saw them, the emotions that were so new to him.

Gaara looked away from her probing gaze, "I do not know these emotions. They are over whelming in your presence and…it is hard to control myself."

Sakura nodded, understanding, she wouldn't provoke those emotions just because she could.

Gaara turned from her and took his gloves from the bed prepared to leave.

"I have one question Gaara-sama." she stopped him as he touched the door knob.

Gaara gazed back at her, "Yes?"

"You know of..this dream I've been having, don't you?" she asked.

Gaara nodded, keeping her gaze.

"Could you explain it?"

"That is more than one question Sakura." he smirked. Sakura nodded knowingly but looked at him desperately. Gaara sighed, "He is Shukaku. My demon." Gaara began before Sakura interrupted.

"A vampire with a demon?" she questioned. Gaara raised an eyebrow and his eyes spoke for him, 'Let me finish.'

"When I was born my father had him sealed within me. I went through a decade and a half fighting him. Finally, I conquered him. I pushed him out of my mind but he never left. The last time he..came back..was when the ambush happened. I found that, in a weakened emotional state, he could come back. He fed off of my pain and only when I controlled my emotions did he leave again."

As he spoke, memories of his father and the assignation attempt on him flooded her mind.

"That's why…" Sakura began and Gaara finished for her, "..when we met, I had no emotion."

"You thought they were weakness." she added.

"To Shukaku they are. After the first taste of your blood I knew I would have to fight them. I was stubborn, the bond's history tells that these emotions are not fightable. What you are meant to feel you feel, simple yet complicated."

"But now what? Will he plague my dreams still?"

Gaara walked to her, "I am not sure.. Though lately I have realized that Shukaku can be fought directly instead of simply pushing him away. It is just a more complicated fight and I will have to work on it."

"What can I do to help?" she compulsively moved toward him.

"Once," he touched her temples, "he controlled me by plaguing me when I slept. Until I fought back. You are but a human and Shukaku is a demon, he can make you feel pain in your dreams you wouldn't imagine possible. So, for you, I will block our bond tonight while you sleep. If he comes in your dreams do not fight him Sakura. Make yourself wake up, anything, but do not fight him."

Sakura's brow creased at her weakness.

"Weakness?" Gaara asked.

"I can do nothing to help you."

"You can be safe." he ordered and touched his forehead to hers. Sakura gasped and her eyes fluttered closed. Gaara caught her under the arms and laid her on the bed. Sending her to sleep would protect her from the stresses her mind would be under because of his blocking their bond.

He found his bite mark on her neck, it was now only two small pink dots above his completely filled in mark. It was black like a tattoo but much much deeper.

"Sleep through the night." he ordered her still body and then turned to disappear in a puff of sand.

Gaara stood outside of his room, closed his eyes and turned his face up to the ceiling. His body was high, alert, and accomplished. Sakura's standing up to him and offering him her blood had completed their bond. She was a weak, and frail human woman but she had let loose what he had fought to control. She had confronted her feelings and his, in front of him no less. Now, he could feel the slow rise and fall of her chest in his own and felt her heart beat in time with his.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am terribly sorry for the long update time! I am a freshman in college with a serious relationship, it is hard to think about much else! I have written a lot of different ways for this story to end and it is hard to get it right by myself. I hope i can figure it out and not keep you guys waiting as long as i did this time. I'm almost positive your reviews will help tho ;D **

* * *

Sakura inhaled deeply, half asleep, a familiar smell. It was husky, like a sea breeze through the trees of a dense forest. It was Gaara. She was suddenly wide awake, in Gaara's bed, beside the sleeping Gaara. Sakura smirked at his peaceful sleeping face, no harsh stress lines. He was Gaara, not Gaara the group leader, not Gaara the scary vampire. She pushed his wild, red hair off his forehead and stroked it again when it fell back into place. She was aware that he had sent her to sleep last night and was only a little peeved.

Gaara leaned toward the soft silk touching his face and grunted when it disappeared. Sakura slid off the bed quietly, not noticing Gaara's protest. She straightened and brushed off her dress and reached for the door knob.

"Get back over here." Gaara grumbled, half asleep.

Sakura smirked, his eyes never opened and it looked as if his mouth hadn't moved either. She slid back on the bed and stared at Gaara's statuesque face. She took a shot in the dark and whispered, "Am I to sleep the day through also?"

Gaara inhaled as she spoke. Her smell was as light as a spring morning and as sweet as cherry blossom. Sakura waited, patiently, for Gaara's reply.

"Did you have any dreams?" His mouth moved and his eyes came open only half way.

Sakura looked at the soft green staring at her. "No." she answered, " but I didn't sleep willingly either." she let only a small ting of annoyance play on her tone.

Gaara cleared his throat and turned on his back. The silk sheets slid around his bare chest like it was fighting over him. His arm snaked under her slim waist and pulled her to him. Her hand laid on his cool chest and her face rested on his shoulder. She breathed out shocked and then sighed peacefully. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Gaara felt her overlapping weakness from her offer of blood and also the stress, she didn't realize, on her mind. He closed his eyes again and inhaled her scent, drifting into sleep.

_Sakura woke in a dark room, the sun making a gold lining around the curtains. Gaara stood at the side of the bed with his back turned to her. She picked herself up and crawled to the edge of the bed. _

_Suddenly Shukaku whipped around and shoved Sakura away from him and into the far wall behind her. Sakura coughed and sucked in air, desperately trying to put oxygen in her lungs. _

_Shukaku appeared in front of her, his head twisting and bobbing like a snake. "How dare you!!! You worthless, disgusting.." he continued spitting insults toward her as she struggled for air. "Do you have any idea what I am capable of?!" he asked._

"_I can twist your mind so you think YOU are Gaara!!!" _

"_I have done nothing!!" Sakura shouted toward the floor and then looked up to him._

_Shukaku threw her to the adjacent wall by her throat. Sakura screamed and coughed toward the floor, blood coming from her mouth. _

"_You did nothing?!?!?! You did…oh you did everything. Making him believe you are on his side? HA! He needs no one but me!!" his voice was venomous._

_Sakura remembered Gaara's order, not to fight him but as she looked up into Shukaku's eyes she saw madness and couldn't stand the thought of Gaara fighting this every day. _

"_You're wrong.." she spat with blood on her lips._

_Shukaku hissed toward her._

"_He is accepting his emotions, not fighting them and that…that is how…how to fight you." she said, realizing it as she spoke it. "You know that and your, your afraid! You know he really doesn't need you at all!"_

_Shukaku roared and slammed her into the wall. "Your idiotic if you think, YOU a human maid knows what is best for him. You… will regret it if he continues this. I will make it so you NEVER sleep!!" he shook her hard._

Sakura woke to the same forceful shaking, "Sakura! Wake up! Wake up!!!" Gaara stood over her.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly to see Gaara's worried green eyes and wet red hair. "Ouch.." she sucked in air through closed teeth.

"What did I say Sakura!?! What did I order you?! Not to fight him, not to fight him!" he shouted and pulled her up so he could slide his body under hers.

Sakura's face rested on his chest when he pulled her up to him. She realized then that her arms were sore and bruised, her head throbbed and blood trailed from her mouth.

"It was real?"

"No, it was a dream but you are human! He can hurt you like I said." Gaara huffed.

"I'm sorry Gaara-sama."

"Tell me what he said Sakura." Gaara ordered.

"He threatened me."

"And?" he urged her on.

"I fought back."

Gaara chuckled a breathy chuckle and pulled her closer. "You… need to learn to listen Sakura."

"So accepting your emotions instead of fighting them is how to fight him?" She asked, looking up at him. Gaara's brow pulled together and he wiped blood from her chin.

"Yes…though it is easier said than done for someone who has lived centuries without emotion. You had to find out the hard way didn't you?"

Sakura bit her lip guiltily Gaara looked down on her actions lustfully and quickly looked away.

"There is a celebratory dinner tomorrow night, at midnight." he informed her pulling himself out from under her.

"Okay. Is my help required right now?"

Gaara stood to walk to his closet, "You can take a bath or shower if you want but you should help, yes." he said. That sounded really good to Sakura and she pushed herself to the edge of the bed. She bounced off and as she came down her own weight proved too much for her bruised body.

Gaara cursed and threw himself toward her and in the process slammed his closet door closed. She was going down hard and he grabbed her waist to stagger backward. He had her secure against him when he hit the wall behind him with a thud. Sakura looked down at her traitorous right ankle, "My ankle." Sakura sucked in.

Gaara pushed himself up to slowly sit Sakura on her own feet, "Can you stand on it at all?" Sakura tested it moving to step back from Gaara. As she stepped back on her right ankle it bent outward and Gaara scrambled to catch her. They tumbled to the floor; Gaara caught himself so he didn't crush Sakura. She lay below him their legs tangled together.

Sakura blushed, "I'm so sorry Gaara-sama." Gaara huffed and looked down on her.

"I'm guessing that's a no." he said attempting to pick himself up. Sakura sucked in air through clenched teeth. "What?" he instantly asked and Sakura looked down at his leg putting weight on her right angle. He shifted his weight to look up and notice the very intimate position they had gotten into.

Sakura blushed again feeling Gaara's breath on her neck. "Are you alright?" Gaara asked, his breath now tickling her lips.

"Mmhmmm" Sakura mumbled never breaking their gaze. Gaara smirked when water dripped onto her cheek from his hair. He wiped his hand across her cheek and Sakura reached into his caress.

Gaara's lips hovered over Sakura's enticingly. Sakura bit her lip and placed her hands on Gaara's chest. In response Gaara pressed forward to test her strength. Sakura turned her head to the side and closed her eyes tight pushing as hard as she could. Sakura knew their closeness was edging on breaking the laws Gaara made. Gaara smirked and leaned in to her exposed neck.

With Sakura's eyes still closed he flicked his tongue over his mark on her. Sakura screamed out arching her back. Gaara rested his elbows on each side of her head constricting her movements under him and looked down on her pleasure tortured face.

Finally her back touched the floor again and she opened her eyes slowly, her breathing deep. Seeing his smirking face she closed her eyes again and pushed away from him again. This time he moved back.

Sakura opened her eyes not looking at Gaara, she was trying to fathom what just happened to her. Gaara sat on his knees looking down on her. She wanted so badly to pull him close, and shed his clothes to give him what she felt. Sakura closed her eyes again to stop the thoughts.

Gaara leaned forward on her to get close again. Sakura immediately tried to push him away, "Gaara-sama please.."

"I cannot shed my clothes Sakura." Gaara smirked at himself.

Sakura blushed wildly. "I..I I" Gaara silenced her with his the closeness of his lips.

"The pleasure was compensation…" he breathed down on her, their lips so close that if Gaara were to go a centimeter closer their lips would touch.

Sakura's lips parted to speak in a daze, "Compensation?" Her eye lids were close to closed, anticipating Gaara's kiss.

Gaara got ever so closer, "for the pain of fixing your ankle…" Suddenly Gaara jerked her up with him. Sakura gasped expecting her ankle to fail her again. When it didn't she looked down on it then up to Gaara.

"You tease." Sakura said playfully.

Gaara's face turned serious, "Excuse me?"

"I- I was—" Sakura stammering fear was cut short by Gaara's softening face. He finally smirked at her. Sakura's eyes narrowed and then she smiled. Gaara pulled her to him by the waist and hugged her. Sakura hugged his neck and whispered, "Thank you Gaara-sama." She felt so safe in that moment.

Gaara released her and nodded, "Help yourself to my bathroom." He then turned to walk to his closet and Sakura turned to walk into the bathroom.

Once naked and in the warm water of the bath tub, Sakura relaxed. She hummed a small tune and closed her eyes peacefully as she washed herself. Gaara slipped into the room, unheard, to get his shirt that was hanging beside the shower. As he did he couldn't help but stare a bit. He noticed her skin was creamy white, healthy but paler than most humans, her curves weren't dramatic but soft, and her hair even softer.

Gaara pulled on the sleeves of his black shirt and walked to the mirror to button his shirt. Sakura continued to hum and finally opened her eyes to see Gaara. It was her turn to stare. His wild hair was dried now and a comb or brush never touched it. His sculpted nose stuck out past his lips in perfect form. His paleness made him glow at night and his muscles flowed down his body. He was toned but not scary muscular and Sakura could imagine his abs rippling where his shirt covered them.

Sakura rinsed herself off and reached for her towel as she thought about Gaara.

'You know I can read your thoughts.' Gaara whispered in her mind.

'That didn't stop you.' Sakura smiled as she wrapped her towel around her and then turned toward where Gaara was. He stood facing her now.

Gaara smirked, 'Time to start the night Sakura. I trust our new confidence in each other will not affect your work here negatively. I—'

Sakura's voice cut him off, "are still my master. Don't worry Gaara-sama."

Gaara nodded and turned to leave the room; Sakura sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm BACK! So sorry...if anyone still bothers to read this! HA! I had to finish nursing school and now that that is out of the way i have had time to write. This is chapter 16 and chapter 17 is almost finished! Things are about to get real serious real fast. I do want to rewrite previous chapters because i realize some points are confusing to some people. If there are any questions, feel free to ask. Once again, i am sorry for leaving for so long. I hope there are still some fans out there.

* * *

Sakura pulled the bloody sheets from Gaara's bed. She already cursed herself for ruining such expensive sheets and Gaara responded, 'There are more in the closet.'

She finished cleaning up the rest of the room and put away his armor. She smiled proudly at the job she had done and then began to leave the room, pulling a heavy basket of dirty clothes with her. As she went out the door she bumped into something inhumanly hard so she turned to see Sasuke standing behind her.

"Oh..Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-sama." Sakura greeted him and bowed quickly.

"We seem to meet like this a lot." His smirk chilled her.

Sakura smiled at him and nodded, "I'm sorry Sasuke-sama. I should be watching where I'm going."

Sasuke smirked again, lingered as he kissed her hand then turned and walked away.

Sakura shook her head to clear her mind of his presence. She finally made it to the laundry room with her basket in tow and was jumped from behind. Anko squeezed her and said, "I was beginning to think I made a horrible mistake.."

Sakura turned to her friend and smiled, "No, you didn't. Thank you." Anko smiled back at her.

"Where is everyone?" Sakura asked as she put some dirty clothes into her wash tub.

Anko lifted and then dropped her shoulders, "Cleaning and getting ready. This is the first time in a long time we are sharing our household."

"Anko? Why are we celebrating?"

"On the last battle…the masters ran into a rogue group, the Akatsuki. No one really knows much about them..they don't affiliate with other groups. Anyway, they have taken interest in our group and the masters have decided to sort of align with them." Anko turned back around toward what she was doing, "They are very powerful so I'm guessing it's better to be friends than enemies."

"Oh..I suppose that's true. But why now?" Sakura continued to wash the clothes. She knew she asked more questions than she should. Plus, there was no doubt Gaara was hearing her questions.

"I don't know Sakura..that's a good question.." Anko slowed her actions in thought. What caused Sakura to be so quizzical all of a sudden?

"What if they aren't accepting of us? Us maids I mean."

"We just have to trust that our masters know what they are doing.." Anko encouraged and looked down into her wash tub unseeing.

Sakura could see she was just as worried because the likely hood that the masters were worried was very unlikely.

'No one will be in harm's way Sakura..especially you.' Gaara spoke up. She still had not even come close to figuring out how to read his mind as well as he did hers. She could not see how her untrusting view toward him upset him. He was okay with her not trusting other vampires because she was safer that way. He could understand her mistrust but understanding did nothing to stop the weird feeling it gave him.

Sakura knew she had insulted him and decided that she should've known Gaara was prepared for anything that could happen, 'I'm sorry Gaara-sama I shouldn't have questioned you.'

Gaara did not respond and Sakura continued her chores quietly. She had done enough talking for the moment.

Hours later…

Sakura walked into the kitchen, wiping her brow in the process. She stopped seeing blond hair sticking out between the ice box and its door. Sakura smiled knowing exactly who it was and what he was doing.

Sakura walked forward and touched his shoulder. "Can I assis-" she was cut off as Naruto wiped around, his eyes red. "She's here, I can smell her blood…I can't do it.." he shook and continued, "..it tastes like no other, I can't do it!" Sakura stood there in shock. Naruto spoke with his fangs biting about.

Suddenly Gaara and Kakashi were in the room. "Sakura get back to work." Gaara ordered without looking at her. They disappeared but Sakura could only just stand there. A shiver went down her spine, something was very off. Sakura could tell after Sasuke's odd smirk, and Anko's uncertain explanation. Now something was wrong with Naruto? Sakura could no longer shake her uncomfortable feeling.

The night passed very quietly and the four maids rested as the sun began to rise. They sat in the sun room, watching the sky turn orange with the suns arrival.

All their heads twisted at a loud sound coming from the entrance hall. They each looked at each other and then hurried to see what it was.

They were greeted by all the vampires. Neji stood in front of the door, opening it with three hand signals.

There were four figures with four smaller figures tucked close to them. Kakashi was the first to remove his cloak, his cool eyes swept the room and then went to the small woman close to him.

"You can open your eyes Shina. It is safe now." Kakashi almost cooed. Anko's brow creased and Kakashi looked up to meet and calm her harsh gaze.

Kiba was next, he swept the cloak from around him and Hinata in a swift movement that sent Hinata's long black hair flying behind her. Kiba gave a fanged smile to all those in view. Naruto's gaze never left Hinata once she was uncovered.

Sasuke brushed his cloak off and let the woman standing beside him catch it. Her bright red hair stuck to the inside of the fabric and she looked disappointedly toward Sasuke as he looked around interested in anything but her.

Finally, Itachi pushed his cloak backward off him and the woman that was still tucked close to his chest. As soon as the light hit her eyelids her eyes snapped open and she smiled. She moved forward and away from Itachi, obviously eager to lead the introductions.

"Brothers, come." Gaara spoke and the vampires evaporated.

Now Sakura knew why everyone was acting so strange.

Itachi's maid was the first to speak, "Anko, Tenten! I've missed you my sisters!" she spoke with enthusiasm but her voice was soft like a melody. Her eyes were deep blue and her hair was white blond. She hugged Anko and Tenten and then realized Sakura and Ino standing beside her.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Leanna." She smiled her introduction and then continued to introduce the rest, "This is Karin.." she pointed at the red head, "..this is Hinata.." she pointed to the familiar looking woman, "..and this is Shina.." she pointed to the obviously shy woman standing away from them.

Tenten smiled sweetly at the pale eyed woman and Hinata shyly smiled back. Tenten when wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder. "I've missed you!"

Hinata smiled, "I h-have missed you as w-well." her shy stammering was cute and petite.

Tenten bent down to her ear, "You don't have to worry Hinata, Naruto isn't close by." Tenten winked.

Hinata turned red and shot a terribly bashful look to her friend. Sakura knew then that she was the woman she saw in Gaara's flashback clutching to Naruto.

Sakura turned to smile at the small woman behind Leanna. Shina had short, curly, brown hair that hugged her cheeks in ringlets. Her eyes matched her hair. She couldn't have even been 17 yet Sakura thought.

Karin had an arrogance about her. She was similar to Sasuke but he was surprisingly more charming compared to the sneering girl before them. Leanna seemed similar to Itachi as well…but in a way that Sakura could not put her finger on.

Anko broke Sakura out of her observations, "Well for those of you who haven't met me, I am Anko. This is Tenten, Ino, and Sakura."

Leanna smiled, Anko smiled back and then looked to all the other maids, "Now that that is out of the way! We will show you where you will be sleeping for the day, and then we should all get some well needed rest."

Leanna nodded, "We have a big night in front of us girls!" Leanna and Anko unconsciously moved beside each other. They were a team, two leaders that were reunited for this one night.

Once everything in the mansion was calm Sakura was laying in her bed staring at the ceiling. She drifted off into her own mind. She closed her eyes to see Gaara's face, sleeping, his red hair wild as always. She wanted to know what the details were behind this celebration but did she really dare to poke around Gaara's mind? As she thought about it, she wondered if Gaara had seen things from her past. He was more experienced in sharing his mind with someone. The thought scared her and also made her feel vulnerable. She didn't even notice that she was falling asleep.

_Sakura opened her eyes and was next to Gaara. Her hand rested on his chest like before. Sakura smiled and snuggled a bit closer to him. Then suddenly she was cold, and her chest was bare. She opened her eyes to realize she was now hugging a pillar. Her heart dropped and she screamed but nothing came out. _

_She turned to the side to see Gaara behind her, whip in hand. "No…" she breathed. Gaara's eyes opened and Sakura saw yellow and black. "No!" Sakura screamed._

"_I told you not to oppose me Sakura…your only human..and Gaara may be able to defeat me but I will use you…to unleash the anger I can't unleash on him!" Shukaku reared back to lash at her with his whip. _

"_You cannot make me live this again!" Sakura cried. Then everything was silent. Sakura's eyes were still shut tight and her breathing heavy and fast. _

_Her hands were no longer bound and they fell to her sides. Something cool touched her shoulders. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to see Gaara standing behind her. They were in his room. Gaara's eyes were the cool green she loved and his mouth was pulled up in a smirk._

_His hands traveled down her shoulders to her hands then back up to her shoulders. They then caressed her sides, her waist, her hips then traveled up her back. Sakura noticed she was completely nude in front of Gaara but could not make herself feel bashful or insecure. She was comfortable._

_Gaara's lips touched her neck._

Sakura woke up gasping, her breathing fast, and she could not determine whether the dream was hers or Gaara's. He was still sleeping, she could tell, and decided not to wake him up. She knew she would not forget her dream though. Whether he knew it or not he saved her.

Sakura woke up to Ino getting dressed. "Hey I was just about to wake you up." Ino said.

Sakura sat up on her bed and wiped her eyes. "I'll be out in a minute."

Ino nodded and pulled on her shoes to walk out.

Sakura stood up to look in the mirror. She could not wrap her mind around her dream or what is Gaara's dream? She knew she felt for her master but that he actually shared her feelings was unimaginable.

Sakura slowly walked out of her room in a daze. She was quickly pulled out of it when Karin bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going pinky.." Karin snapped.

Sakura shot her an ugly look, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Karin said and Sakura moved toward her.

"Girls!" Anko shouted, "Karin mind your manners. We have too much to do before the Akatsuki arrive."

Sakura glared at Karin and Karin smirked back. Sakura walked away with Anko.

"How rude! How has she survived under Sasuke, I could see him biting her head off at one of those snotty remarks." Sakura fumed.

"He is rather calm in most situations actually." Anko said, "Anyway! Come help me set the table and then we can get ready." Anko had a cheerful smile at the last part.

Sakura helped Anko quietly.

Anko looked over at Sakura as they finished placing the last silverware into place. Sakura's face was emotionless and she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Cheer up Sakura. This is one night we can dress up as if we aren't maids at all."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Anko lead Sakura to the bathing room where the other girls were also getting ready.

"Go on, take a shower and you'll see what I mean when you get out." Anko said.

Sakura did as she said and took a shower. She was thinking about Gaara a lot today and wondered if he knew that. She sighed in exasperation. It was so confusing and tiring to think about all the things he could know about her. All of her insecurities and feelings, she felt as if her diary were open for him to read whenever he wanted. And what irked her most is that she didn't have the guts to venture into his mind. She knew they were on better terms now, she trusts him, and she believes he trusts her. She didn't want to break his trust by invading his private memories or thoughts but did he feel the same? Would she know if he was listening to her every thought right now?

Sakura grunted loudly. She let the water run over her face as she tried to calm down.

Once out of the shower she brushed through her wet hair and tried her best NOT to think anymore.

"You're a very loud thinker even when you're trying not to think."

Sakura gasped and whipped around. "Gaara-sama!" She pulled her towel tighter around her.

Gaara was leaning against the door, "Shhh." he put his finger up to his mouth, "I'm not supposed to be in here you know." Gaara wore a black suit with a black vest and a red silk tie.

"It is your house Gaara-sama I don't think anyone would say otherwise." Sakura nervously swept her hair back. "So is it true you can listen in to my thoughts without me knowing?"

"I can..If I chose to." Gaara said and walked toward her, "I have not gone into your past but I hope one day you will tell me about it."

Sakura blushed and nodded.

"You know you can do the same Sakura."

Sakura shook her head fervently, "b-but I would never Gaara-sama I-i..swear."

Gaara stepped a little closer to her to silence her, "I'm not threatening you Sakura.."

Sakura looked up at her master. Their eyes connected. He did trust her with his thoughts now and she knew she was right for trusting him with hers. Gaara put his hand into her towel to touch the bare skin of her hip and move them closer together.

"Gaara-sama.." Sakura spoke softly and moved back from him.

"What is it that's bothering you Sakura?" Gaara stepped closer to fill the gap she created.

"I guess i'm just curious about this Akatsuki.."

"I am as well but do not be afraid."

"Everyone is acting so different though." Sakura said thinking about Naruto earlier.

"Naruto is like me. His demon is much stronger though. He has better control of his because he is so in tune with his emotions. But there are times…when the mind gets tired or stressed and sort of gives up. The demon can assume some control of the body."

"No wonder he seemed so crazed."

"That was just a partial show. It would be much worse if Naruto's mind gave in completely."

"Has that ever happened to you?"

"It has..like when I rescued you from that rogue vampire..I have better control now."

"And the woman he was talking about..I've seen her in your mind before. It was Hinata right?"

"Yes. Naruto's true bond. The blood of the one your truly bound to is..very intoxicating, very powerful."

Sakura moved her hand to the mark on her shoulder. Gaara's hand moved to cover hers.

"I have something for you." he said and pulled out a necklace from his pants pocket. It was a beautiful ruby hanging below a line of sparkling diamonds. "It's to go with your dress."

Sakura stared at the necklace with her mouth open. "Gaara-sama…are you sure? I may lose it! It's so beautiful..i've never seen anything so.." She held it in her hands in awe.

"You won't lose it.." he motioned for her to turn around and she did. He latched it around her neck and moved her to look in the mirror. Sakura stared at herself and lightly touched the necklace.

Gaara's head turned slightly, "Someone is coming…" Sakura turned and Gaara was gone.

"Sakura you're taking too long…" Ino said coming around the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the necklace. "Oh my! Where did you get that!?" Ino shrieked.

"G-gaara-sama." Sakura said, it sounded unbelievable as it came out of her mouth.

"It going to be perfect with your dress!" Ino called in Anko who came around the corner with a silk green dress. The boddess hugged her nicely and a dark spring green rimmed the neck line. The sleeves bundled on her shoulders. The dark spring green wrapped around her waist line with a bow in the back.

The rest of the girls were already dressed. Each of them looked perfect, like they were going to a ball at prince charming's palace.

Anko stood in a beautiful red dress; one that did not hide her bust in the least. Tenten was in a tan gown with shear sleeves and collar with intricate flowers. Leanna wore white, it almost matched her hair, and it had deep blue trimming to match her eyes.

Sakura turned to Ino who wore a cerulean dress; her blond hair in ringlets. Hinata was wearing a pale purple dress with dark purple design. Shina wore pink; she looked like a little child. Karin beside her wore a deep red, almost black, dress.

"Ladies.." Leanna spoke, "..charm our guests, do not fear them, and make your masters proud."

With Leanna's words Sakura quickly remembered this was no palace and there was no prince charming to be found. This was a mansion full of vampires..and they would be lucky to survive the night.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews, go easy on me!


End file.
